Verzweiflung
by AliasXXX
Summary: Snape ist ein Held, im Großen für die magische Welt wie im Speziellen für Hermine selbst. Das erklärt allerdings nicht ihre Phantasien. Um diesen auf den Grund zu gehen, wendet sie sich an ihn und stellt fest, dass Vorstellung und Realität sehr deutlich voneinander abweichen können. HG/SS, AU ab Band 6, Lemonmomente
1. Chapter 1

Der Krieg war endgültig beendet, nicht nur die Kämpfe, sondern nun auch die Prozesse.  
Hermine wollte aufatmen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Der Schmerz saß tief und er schien mehr und mehr anzuwachsen, statt abzuebben.  
Poppy hatte ihr einmal geschworen, dass es besser werden würde, dass sie Zeit benötigte, um die Wunden heilen zu lassen. Doch nichts heilte. Inzwischen waren die Worte der Heilerin für Hermine nur noch leere Phrasen, die wohl jedem Patienten mit ihrer Symptomatik erzählt wurden, vielleicht sogar um ihn von einem übereilten Suizid abzuhalten. Als ob sie jemals derartiges im Sinn gehabt hätte.  
Letztlich war wohl für die meisten Akzeptanz das Zauberwort, das das Überleben sicherte. Harry hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert, so viele andere hatten sich damit abgefunden, was sie im Krieg erlebt oder verloren hatten. Aber wie sollte sie akzeptieren, was sie noch nicht einmal wusste?  
Ihre größte Last war wohl das schwarze Loch in ihrem Geist.  
Dumbledore hatte ihr in seinem fürsorglichsten Ton erklärt, dass man ihr die Erinnerungen an den Überfall genommen hatte, das sei nur zu ihrem besten gewesen. So wusste Hermine nur noch, dass sie über die Ostertage in ihrem sechsten Jahr ihre Eltern besucht hatte, sie wusste wie sie Hogwarts verlassen und in London angekommen war. Sie wusste, dass sie sonntags mit Vater und Mutter gefrühstückt hatte. Und dann nichts mehr, bis zum Erwachen auf der Krankenstation. Oder war es das, was sie dann erfahren hatte, was ihr Verderben besiegelte? Wahrscheinlich war es eine Mischung aus beidem, ihr Unwissen bedingte ihre kranken Gedanken. Ihre Phantasien. Snape.

Eiskalt lief es ihr den Rücken hinab. Oft ekelte sie sich vor sich selbst.  
Oh ja, der Tränkemeister war ein Held. Er hatte maßgeblich dafür gesorgt, dass die Horkruxe hatten vernichtet werden können. Doch für sie persönlich war er vor allem ein Retter. Seine Tarnung war an diesem Osterwochenende gefallen, weil er sie gerettet hatte. Als Todesser war er an dem Überfall auf das Haus der Grangers beteiligt gewesen. Als Spion und Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix hatte er sie fortgeschafft. Lebend.  
Krank war es dennoch, einfach nur krank.  
Ron konnte sie berühren, ohne dass sie dabei viel empfand. Er konnte mir ihr schlafen und sie stöhnte aus dem Pflichtgefühl heraus, ihn für seine Mühen zu belohnen. In solchen Momenten fragte sie sich, ob sie überhaupt Lust empfinden konnte. Eine dumme Frage, denn ja, natürlich konnte sie es.  
Oft keuchte sie im Schlaf. Sie stöhnte, wenn ihre Hand sich in einem festen Rhythmus zwischen den Beinen rieb, wenn sie sich vorstellte, es wäre die eines anderen. Und dieser andere war leider nicht Ron.  
Wie hatte sie nur ihr letztes Schuljahr überstehen können?  
Das sechste hatte mit dem Überfall auf das Schloss geendet, drei Schüler waren dabei um Leben gekommen. Einer war Draco Malfoy, dem es nicht wie von Voldemort verlangt gelungen war, Dumbledore zu töten. Nachdem Snape - wieder Snape, warum immer er? - den Astronomieturm erreicht und Draco entwaffnet hatte, hatte sich dieser mit einem klagenden Schrei von der Brüstung gestürzt. Ein Selbstmord aus Verzweiflung.  
Dumbledore hatte den Angriff kaum noch zwei Wochen überlebt. Die Malfoys waren wohl in der gleichen Nacht von ihrem Meister getötet worden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte schon längst festgestanden, was in den folgenden Monaten zu geschehen hatte. Snape und Dumbledore hatten Harry alles erzählt. Horkruxe, Heiligtümer des Todes, die Vergangenheit des Tränkemeisters, alles war klar gewesen. Fast alles hatte der Freund anschließend ihr und Ron berichtet. Nur nichts von Horkrux Nummer sieben.  
Das goldene Trio hatte sich wohl genau deshalb voneinander entfernt und so lange hatten weder Hermine noch der jüngste Weasley Spross auch nur eine Ahnung gehabt, warum es geschehen war. Manchmal hatten sie sogar gescherzt, dass es schlicht die viele Zeit war, die Harry mit der Fledermaus verbrachte. Vermutlich konnte sein Verhalten nur abfärben, hatten sie gesagt. Hermine hatte gelacht, auch wenn Snape da für sie schon nicht mehr die Fledermaus gewesen war. Sie hatte lachen wollen. Zumindest Ron war es gelungen, es ihr in der Zeit der tiefen Trauer hin und wieder zu entlocken. Sie hatte ihm, der sich wirklich um sie bemüht hatte, belohnen wollen, dafür, dass er sie manchmal eben tatsächlich aus der Schwärze hatte zerren können. Sie hatte sich an ihm halten wollen, sie hatte ihn gebraucht, einen vertrauten Freund, und Nähe. Da er für sie hatte da sein wollen, waren sie ein Paar geworden. Sie waren es bis heute.  
Doch schon damals hatte es angefangen, sie war Ron immer näher gekommen und im gleichen Maß waren ihr ihre Gedanken entglitten.  
Snape, immer wieder Snape.  
Der Mann der sie gerettet hatte - wie auch immer, sie konnte sich an die Umstände nicht erinnern. Der Mann, der sich einer Überzahl Todessern entgegen stellte und so Dumbledore die Zeit verschaffte, Harry bei dessen erster Horkruxvernichtung noch begleiten zu können. Der Mann, der Harry ab diesem Moment der Partner im Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen war, der die Angriffe auf die Seelenfragmente mit geplant und ausgeführt hatte, die alte Feindschaft vorerst außer Acht lassend. Zumindest unter vier Augen, im Unterricht hatten sich die Männern noch immer bekämpft, aber anders, nicht mehr derart verhasst.  
Snape, der Mann, der im Januar Voldemort getötet hatte. Mit dem Elderstab, der Dank der Entwaffnung von Draco ihm gehorcht hatte. Denn der junge Malfoy war zuvor mit seinem Expelliarmus erfolgreich gegen den Direktor gewesen.  
Snape.  
Sie hatte ihn im Unterricht nicht mehr ansehen können. Ihr Herz hatte begonnen schneller zu schlagen, wann immer sie es getan hatte.  
Er hatte seine Spionagetätigkeit für ihre Rettung geopfert. Wenn er in Verteidigung hinter sie getreten war, um Armhaltung eines Fluchs zu korrigieren, oder sie auch nur spöttisch zu kritisieren, hatte sie sich immer häufiger vorgestellt, sich einfach nach hinten zu lehnen. Ein Gedanke, der sie träumen ließ, er würde in diesem Moment die Arme um sie legen, eine um ihren Oberkörper, eine um ihre Hüfte. Eine Hand sollte sie im Schritt reiben, so fest, dass sie es durch Umhang, Jeans und Slip würde spüren können. Die andere sollte eine ihrer Brüste umfassen, sie massieren. Allein die Vorstellung reichte, ihre Nippel gegen den BH drücken zu lassen.  
Er hatte Harrys Mutter geliebt. Ob er sie je so berührt hatte?  
Was sie im Unterricht verdrängt hatte, hatte sie später im Schlafsaal verfolgt, das tat es heute noch.

Sie träumte vom Nachsitzen bei ihm, in ihrer Phantasie war sie im Kerker, musste sein Privatlabor reinigen.  
Ein Trank ergießt sich auf ihren Umhang und er forderte sie auf, ihn auszuziehen. Das kann sie nicht, denn sie trägt nichts darunter. Leichtsinnig hat sie sich dem erregenden Gedanken hingegeben, sich ihm derart gegenüber zu stellen. Auch der irrwitzigen Vorstellung geschuldet, wie viel besser sie seine Berührungen würde spüren können, wenn es eben nur eine Lage Stoff auf ihrer Haut wäre.  
"Ausziehen, Granger, ich will nicht für Verätzungen verantwortlich gemacht werden.", fordert er erneut.  
Sie kann es nicht. Sein Tonfall versetzt sie in Panik. Und gleichzeitig erregt seine Forderung sie. Ausziehen.  
So tut sie es, öffnet mit zitternden Fingern ihren Umhang. Als er erkennt, was sich darunter verbirgt, nämlich nichts, greift er nach ihren Händen. Kurz glaubt sie, er will die Peinlichkeit verhindern, doch dann legen sich seine Hände an den Stoff und reißen ihn auseinander, er zerrt er ihn von den Schultern. Als dunkler Haufen liegt er zu ihren Füßen, Hermine ist splitterfasernackt.  
"Erklären Sie mir diesen Aufzug!", grollt er ihr wütend entgegen. Sie kann es nicht erklären. Er erregt sie. Mister Fetthaar verfolgt sie in ihren Gedanken. Wie soll die ihm derartiges sagen?  
Er setzt sich in Bewegung, umrundet sie, begutachtet sie abschätzig. Hermine hofft, ihm gefällt, was er sieht.  
Sie beginnt zu zittern, vor Erregung nicht aus Furcht.  
"Wen wollten Sie nach dieser Stunde noch treffen?"  
Keinen. Sie wollte in den Schlafsaal, ihr Bett mit einem Zauber belegen und sich selbst befriedigen. Sich über ihren Kitzler streichen, in Gedanken an Snape, während Ron auf das Wochenende wartete, auf Zeit mit ihr. Auf Sex, den sie nicht genießen konnte.  
"Niemanden.", haucht sie.  
Er schnaubt verächtlich.  
"So, niemanden? Soll ich also davon ausgehen, Sie haben das für mich getan?"  
Sie schweigt. Er darf es nicht wissen.  
"Soll ich es, Granger?", fragt er wesentlich leiser.  
Er beginnt seinen eigenen Umhang aufzuknöpfen, zieht ihn aus und legt ihn ordentlich über den Stuhl.  
"Ja? Dann blas mir einen."  
Zweifellos will er sie verschrecken, will so brutal herauspressen, mit wem sie die Regeln brechen wollte. Es ist ihr egal. Seine Forderung sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht mehr einfach nur feucht ist. Sie kann fühlen, dass erste Tropfen an der Innenseite ihrer Beine entlang laufen.  
Sie geht in die Knie. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie die deutliche Beule erkennt. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnet sie den Gürtel, dann die Hose. Als sie sie mit samt der engen Boxershorts nach unten zieht, wippt sein Glied ihr entgegen. Sein wunderschönes, steifes, großes Glied. Er ist besser ausgestattet als Ron. Würde er sie ficken, sollte das in einigen Stellungen regelrecht schmerzen. Ihr Unterleib zieht sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Wir gern würde sie es tun. 'Fick mich' schreit ihr Geist.  
"Tu es, Granger", zischt er.  
Ja, ja, natürlich. Sie will es doch.  
Sie leckt sich über die Lippen, öffnet den Mund und nimmt ihn in sich auf. Ganz sanft leckt sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge, gleitet mit den Lippen in einem langsamen Rhythmus am Schaft entlang, den sie mit der rechten Hand in Position hält. Langsam und sanft scheint aber nicht sein Interesse zu sein. Seine Hand packt fest ihren Kopf, Finger krallen sich in ihre Haare. Er gibt grob ein schnelleres Tempo vor. Sie fügt sich. Schließt die Augen, als er ihr den Atem zu nehmen droht, denn seine Hüfte kommt ihr nun stoßend entgegen, immer tiefer in ihren Mund dringt er ein. Sie sieht es vor sich, Snape mit heruntergelassener Hose mitten in seinem Labor, sie kniet mit leicht gespreizten Beinen vor ihm und hat sein Glied in ihrem Mund. Das Aufstöhnen kann sie nicht unterdrücken.  
"Sieh mich an, du versautes Stück."  
Sie blickt zu ihm auf, trifft seine schwarzen Augen.  
"Mach es dir selbst.", keucht er.  
Ihre Hand linke Hand wandert in ihren Schritt, doch sein spritzender Samen verhindert die eigene Befriedigung. Als das wilde Pumpen nachlässt, schluckt sie voller Genuss, die salzig herbe Flüssigkeit.

Die Übelkeit überfiel sie mit dem Erwachen. Sie war so krank.  
Ron lag neben ihr und schlief, während ihr Schritt pulsierte. Normal wollte sie sein, normal lieben. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihren Freund verführend zu wecken, den Druck abzubauen, aber noch viel schmutziger fühlte sie sich bei diesem Gedanken.  
So schlich sie sich in gewohnter Art davon, ins Bad und sicherte magisch den Raum. Sie war so schrecklich, so widerlich erregt. Wieder sah sie Snape vor sich, als sie sich ihre Finger in den Mund schob und befeuchtete. Sie setzte sich auf die kleine Bank und strich mit der ganzen Hand zunächst über ihre äußeren Schamlippen. Als sie die Beine spreizte und zwei Finger ihre Klitoris berührten, stellte sie sich vor, Snape würde sie lecken.  
Das musste enden. Sofort. Sofort nachdem sie fertig war.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron war sauer.  
Molly hatte in zwei Tagen Geburtstag und es war eine große Feier geplant. Eine, an der Hermine nun nicht teilnehmen würde. Raus, sie musste dringend raus aus der kleinen Wohnung in London, die sie und Ron als Paar bewohnten. Eine Woche hatte sie Urlaub beantragt, sie wollte nach Bath und sich einige Tage nur um sich kümmern. Nachdenken.  
Was sie fühlte, machte ihr Angst. Oder nein, das tat es nicht, nicht direkt. Sie fühlte Ekel und Verachtung, wenn sie sich vor Augen führte, was sie mit Snape in ihrer Phantasie tat. Ihre Gefühle im emotionalen Sinn schienen also normal zu funktionieren. Physisch lag das leider anders.  
Hermine hatte jetzt mehr als zwei Jahre versucht, es einfach zu verdrängen, es war wohl an der Zeit, diesen Versuch als gescheitert zu betrachten. Was mit ihr geschah, war definitiv nicht normal und sie sollte sich nun daran machen, herauszufinden, was es war.  
Zu hause würde ihr das nicht gelingen.  
Sie wollte sich irgendwo hinsetzen können und in Ruhe nachdenken, ohne auf Rons Rückkehr von der Arbeit zu lauern. Sie wollte ihre oft wirren Gedanken strukturieren, indem sie sie aufschrieb. Und das ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass Ron die Pergamente durch einen dummen Zufall in die Hände fielen. Was wäre wohl seine Reaktion, sollte er zu lesen bekommen, wie Hermine sich bäuchlings, von einer Hand in ihrem Nacken auf einen Schreibtisch pressen ließ und Snape wie besessen in sie einstieß. Ihr grunzend zuraunte, wie wunderbar eng sie doch war. Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er las, dass allein die Vorstellung Hermine weit mehr befriedigte, als der Blümchensex, den sie mit Ron erlebte.  
Mit der flachen Hand schlug sie sich vor den Mund, als hätte sie diesen letzten Gedanken tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Blümchensex?  
Und als der Schock sich gelegt hatte, war da die tiefe Erkenntnis. Er befriedigte sie nicht. Eine Tatsache, die schon immer klar vor ihr gelegen hatte, doch sie hatte sie ignoriert.  
Er war lieb und gut. Und langweilig im Bett. Und ja Bett traf es, denn nur dort fand der Sex statt. Immer nach dem gleichen Schema.  
Er wurde gekuschelt und sich geküsst, er stimulierte sie mit der Hand und manchmal auch mit seiner Zunge. Doch das war selten und dann nicht wirklich gut.  
Meist genügte es ihm aber eben ohnehin, wenn Hermines Atem sich dank seiner rubbelnden Finger beschleunigte. Wenn sie ihre Beine weit öffnete, war das für ihn das Zeichen, sich in welche Position auch immer zu bringen und in sie einzudringen. Aber ein Seufzen sollte doch der Beginn der Reise sein. Sie wollte wimmern und stöhnen vor Lust und nicht nur dazu dienen, dass er sich an ihre befriedigte. Tat er das? In jedem Fall war er beim Thema Lust alles andere als kreativ.  
Als Hermine ihn vor einigen Wochen nach einem Besuch bei Harry und Ginny von einem Abenteuer im Stadtpark hatte überzeugen wollen - und sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre sehr überzeugend gewesen - war er rot angelaufen.  
"Hermine, mir haben die Abenteuer in Hogwarts gereicht. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."  
In Hogwarts war es das größte Abenteuer gewesen, sich im Bad der Vertrauensschüler zu lieben. Da hatte es dem Rotschopf schon außer Fassung gebracht, als einmal ein anderer Schüler an der Tür gerackelt hatte.  
Ron war verklemmt. An und für sich nichts schlimmes, aber in diesem Moment erkannte sie, dass es ihr gegen den Strich ging.  
Sie wollte verführt werden, durch eindeutige Handlungen.  
"Leck mich, Ron. Bitte, bitte leck mich."  
Zu was würde dieser Satz führen? Er konnte es nicht, denn selbst wenn er es tat, es befriedigte sie nicht. Manchmal stöhnte sie dennoch.  
Lag es an ihr? Und sollte sie ihm vorwerfen, dass er es so selten tat, wenn auch sie nur sporadisch seinen Schwanz in den Mund nahm? Warum fand sie bei ihm daran keinen Gefallen? Weil Ron sie nicht mit derben Worten dazu aufforderte? Weil sie generell nur in ihrer dreckigen Phantasie spitz darauf war und es genießen konnte?  
Wobei das nicht stimmte. Sie dachte an Victor, einen Weihnachtsball mit verbotenem Alkohol und verbotenem Genuss in einer Nische in einem der Gänge, verborgen von einem Wandteppich.  
Geküsst hatte er sie, seine Hände waren über ihren Körper gestrichen. Irgendwann hatte er das Kleid angehoben. Ganz sanft hatte er sie schließlich zwischen den Beinen gestreichelt, bis ein Beben durch ihren Körper gefahren war, begleitet von einem überraschten "Ooooh".  
Ihre eigenen Berührungen hatten sie bis dato nicht so weit gebracht, sie hatte nie Sterne gesehen, in ihr hatte es nie pulisiert.  
Victor hatte leise gelacht, als sie seine Hand noch fester an sich gepresst hatte.  
"Machst du mihr auch einen Gefahlen?", hatte er mit seinem starken Akzent geflüstert und sie war berauscht genug gewesen, vom Alkohol und dem ungewohnten Gefühl, dass es sie nicht einmal schockiert hatte, als er plötzlich sein steifes, dunkles Glied in den Händen gehalten hatte. Es war nicht eklig gewesen, es in den Mund zu nehmen, anders als in ihrer vorherigen Vorstellung, wann immer die Mädchen im Schlafsaal über "das Blasen" philosophiert hatten.  
In diesem Moment bedauerte sie, nicht weitere Schritte gegangen zu sein. Sie hätte sich von Victor entjungfern lassen sollen, dann könnte sie heute einen Vergleich ziehen und sie wüsste, ob es ihre Wahrnehmung war oder Rons Unvermögen. Sie wollte Sex, guten Sex. Und sie musste hier weg, denn übermächtig war schon wieder der Drang, es sich selbst zu besorgen. Allein wollte sie sein und sei es nur, um nicht heimlich Türen gegen ein Eindringen zu sichern, wenn sie die Finger in sich selbst schob.  
"Kannst du es mir nicht wenigstens erklären?", fragte Ron, der in diesem Moment das Schlafzimmer betrat. Sie seufzte.  
"Das habe ich doch schon. Ich brauche ein paar Tage für mich. Ich muss nachdenken - ", er unterbrach sie harsch.  
"Über was? Warum kannst du dabei nicht einfach hier bleiben?"  
Der verzweifelte Blick dem sie ihm zuwarf, ließ ihn seine Augen ausreißen."Über mich? Du willst über mich nachdenken?", seine Stimme kippte vor deutlichem Entsetzen.  
Ja, auch über ihn. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen. Feige war es vielleicht, aber ehe sie nicht wusste, woran sie selbst war, konnte sie kaum eine Entscheidung mit Konsequenz für andere fällen.  
"Nein.", sagte sie deshalb entschieden. Und in Gedanken beglückwünschte sie sich zu ihrer überzeugenden Stimme. Oh Ron, sie ahnte, dass das der Anfang vom Ende war. Der Knoten war geplatzt. Sie wollte herausfinden, warum sie sich nach den Berührungen eines ungepflegten Mannes sehnte. Warum er ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Aber jedwede Antwort würde kaum etwas daran ändern, dass Ron sie einfach nicht kommen ließ.  
So seufzte sie noch einmal und näherte sich dem eigentlichen Thema tatsächlich an.  
"Ich denke in letzter Zeit oft an meine Eltern. Ich will für mich klären, ob ich genauer wissen möchte, was damals passiert ist."  
Und das stimmte.  
Alles hatte mit dem Überfall begonnen. Was wenn ihre merkwürdigen Gedanken an Snape nicht nur die Glorifizierung des Retters darstellten? Unmöglich könnte sie in Rons Gegenwart darüber nachdenken, was ihr wohl möglich geschehen war. Durch wen. Augenblicklich setzte die Übelkeit ein.  
"Aber Dumbledore hat doch gesagt, es wäre besser so."  
Sie wischte diesen Einwand mit einer genervten Handbewegung beiseite.  
"Ja, das hat er. Damals war es vielleicht auch so. Aber gilt das auch heute noch?"  
"Aber wie willst du -"  
Darüber würde sie jetzt ganz gewiss nicht nachdenken. Alle an dem Überfall beteiligten Todesser waren tot. Außer der eine, der keiner gewesen war.  
"Ron, ich will nicht hier darüber grübeln. Ich will nicht hier heulen und ich will nicht hören, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Meine Eltern sind ermordet worden, da kann ich genau diesen Satz nicht mehr hören. Nichts wird gut. Ich brauche Ruhe!"  
Erst als sie geendet hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie laut sie gesprochen hatte. Ron sah sie entgeistert an.  
"Entschuldige.", flüsterte sie.  
Er reagierte erst mit einiger Verzögerung, schien um Worte zu ringen.  
"Ich halte es für falsch. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Wie lange wirst du fort sein?"  
"Fünf Tage", sagte sie, während sie sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank umdrehte. "Dienstag bin ich wieder hier."

Tatsächlich brauchte sie nur zwei Tage, zwei lächerliche Tage, um sich über die grundlegenden Fragen klar zu werden.  
Sie musste wissen, was im Haus ihrer Eltern geschehen war. Mit ihr.  
Wie groß war wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sie ungeschoren gelassen hatte? Verschwindend gering.  
Hatte man sie gefoltert? Hatte man sie missbraucht? Hatte Snape es getan?  
Ihre Fixierung auf ihn erschreckte sie in den klaren Momenten, in denen nicht ihr Unterleib ihr Handeln und Denken beherrschte.  
Hatte er sie vergewaltigt? Kamen die Phantasien von einem Akt, an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte? In dieses Bild passte kaum die Lust.  
Ja, in den klaren Momenten sah sie in ihm das, was er war, ein mutiger Mann mit den sozialen Kompetenzen einer grünen Gurke. Er war nicht attraktiv, ja nicht einmal gepflegt. Er war nicht das Objekt schwärmerischer Begierden, dafür war er schlicht zu abstoßend.  
Aber wenn sie sich das nicht bewusst machte, wollte sie ihn.  
Was blieb also?  
Entweder er hatte sie aus einer unfassbare Situation gerettet, so dass ihre Psyche einen krankhaften Schaden erlitten hatte. Stockholmsyndrom in einer Abwandlung vielleicht?  
Oder er hatte ihr etwas angetan, was nachhaltig wirkte. Gab es Flüche, die sexuell manipulierten? Mit Sicherheit. Kurz überlegte sie, in die Zentralbibliothek zu apparieren, aber sie entschied sich dagegen.  
Die Bestimmungen für die Einsicht in schwarzmagische Bücher waren drastisch verschärft worden. Wollte sie einen Mitarbeiter im Ministerium erklären, warum sie Interesse an Flüchen hatte, die das Ziel hatten, das Opfer sexuell gefügig zu machen?  
Nein.  
Sie könnte auch einfach fragen, was geschehen war. Den einen, der es wusste.  
Snape arbeitete nicht mehr als Professor in Hogwarts, mit dem Ende des Schuljahres nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte er gekündigt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der Kriegsheld nun tat, er war komplett von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Aber vielleicht würde Harry etwas wissen?  
Bestimmt sogar.  
Mit dem Gedanken, Snape tatsächlich aufsuchen zu wollen, ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ihm gegenüber treten, bewusst das tun, was sie vermieden hatte, ihn ansehen, mit ihm sprechen. Einen Rock würde sie tragen, denn sie wollte hübsch aussehen. Hübsch für den Mann, der sie vielleicht vergewaltigt hatte. Sie war krank.

"Du solltest das nicht tun.", sagte Harry leise, aber bestimmt. Sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen. Woher wollte er wissen, dass das so war? Es war kein allgemeiner Einwurf wie bei Ron, keine Furcht vor dem Ungewissen. Ihre Schultern strafften sich.  
"Weißt du was passiert ist?", platzte die Frage entsetzt aus ihr heraus. Er schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
"Aber ich weiß, wie sehr Severus Geheimnisse hast. In einer der vielen Diskussionen habe ich ihm einmal wegen genau der Geschichte Scheinheiligkeit vorgeworfen. Er hat gesagt 'Vielleicht ist es scheinheilig, ja. Aber in diesem Fall ist es besser, Potter!'  
Er war ehrlich zu mir, Hermine, in so vielen Momenten. Du solltest dich nicht erinnern."  
Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Ich muss es wissen."  
Harry musterte sie genau und dann griff er nach Pergament und Feder.  
"Hier ist die Adresse. Gib ihm Bescheid das du kommst-"  
"Damit er Fenster und Türen verbarrikadieren kann?"  
Harry neigte den Kopf und grinste schief. Dann wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema.  
"Wir haben dich gestern auf der Feier vermisst. Ron hat nur herum gedruckst und gesagt es würde dir nicht gut gehen. Er macht sich Sorgen, Hermine."  
Weil er seine Felle wegschwimmen sieht, dachte sie sarkastisch. Doch das war ungerecht, sie sollte aus einem Problem kein großes ganzes machen. Er liebte sie ja und sorgte sich gewiss um sie.  
"Mich holt das alles ein, die Ungewissheit ist die Hölle für mich. Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Nur kurz darauf verließ Hermine das Büro von Harry Potter und apparierte zurück in das Hotel in Bath.  
Ausgiebig duschen wollte sie, sich anziehen und dann auf die von Harry benannte Insel apparieren.  
Und nein, sie würde Snape sicher nicht vorwarnen. Garantiert würde er es ablehnen, dass sie käme. Ein zweideutiger Gedanke, der sie mit den Augen rollen ließ.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Öffnen einer Verbindung im Flohnetzwerk verursachte stets ein zischendes Geräusch in den Flammen. Und tatsächlich, als Snape von seinem Schreibtisch in Richtung Kamin blickte, brannte das Feuer bereits grün. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Nicht viele Magier besaßen die Frechheit, unangemeldet eine Kaminverbindung in sein Haus zu öffnen.  
"Was willst du, Minerva?", blaffte er in Richtung Feuer, ohne Anstalten zu machen, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen oder gar aufzustehen.  
Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, ehe es hallend tönte, "Ich bin nicht Minerva." und sich ein Kopf durch das Feuer schob.  
Potter! Nun stand er doch auf.  
"Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund, dich in meine Privatsphäre zu schleichen, andernfalls trete ich gleich durch diese Flammen und du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben."  
Das Schicksal hatte sie verbunden, Severus hatte sogar begriffen, dass Harry nicht wie James war, aber dennoch war er weit davon entfernt, diese penetrante Nervensäge länger als unbedingt nötig zu ertragen.  
Die Flohverbindung war für Notfälle bestimmt, wie das Auffinden eines bis dato untergetauchten Todessers oder einen Anschlag auf die magische Welt, mit denen leider nach wie vor durch Erstgenannte zu rechnen war.  
"Es ist wichtig und ich fasse mich kurz. Hermine war vorhin bei mir im Ministerium. Sie hat um deine Adresse gebeten-"  
Snape fuhr auf.  
"Wage es nicht, mir zu sagen, dass du sie ihr genannt hast!"  
Potter zeigte sich davon unbeeindruckt. Eindeutig hatten sie zu viel Zeit gemeinsam verbringen müssen, wenn sich der junge Mann nicht einmal mehr einschüchtern ließ.  
"Nein, ich habe sie ihr aufgeschrieben und ich denke, sie wird recht zeitnah bei dir auftauchen."  
Severus stöhnte gequält auf, erwiderte aber nichts. So fuhr der jüngere Magier fort, "Es geht ihr nicht gut. Sie sagt, sie will mit dir über den Überfall auf ihre Eltern sprechen."  
War das nicht irgendwann zu erwarten gewesen? Mit Sicherheit, dennoch schockierte ihn die Aussicht, die Hexe würde ihn zu damals befragen. Nicht nur für sie, auch für sich selbst, für das, was es in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
"Wirst du mit ihr sprechen?", fragte Potter fast bittend. Er schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Sie zu ignorieren, wenn sie klingelt, wird nur dazu führen, dass sie genau das bis in alle Ewigkeit wiederholen wird. Ja, ich werde mit ihr sprechen."  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, ehe der Junge erneut zu einer Frage ansetzte.  
"Wirst du es ihr sagen?"  
Allein die Suche nach Worten wäre in diesem Fall ein nahezu aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Was geschehen war, ließ sich kaum beschreiben. Oder doch, natürlich ließ es sich das, aber kaum ihr. Und von ihm. Alles schien demnach für das Schweigen zu sprechen. Aber so absolut wollte er sich nicht festlegen, denn auch Unwissen konnte eine ungeheure Last sein. Gerade für einen Menschen wie sie, die eigentlich alles im Leben hinterfragte, auch jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit. Wie sollte sie da eine so elementare Lücke in ihren Erinnerungen akzeptieren können?  
Abwarten, er würde abwarten und es von ihrer Verfassung und ihren Argumenten abhängig machen.  
"Das werde ich nicht jetzt entscheiden."  
Er rieb sich mit den Händen in einer müden Geste über das Gesicht.  
"Wann wird sie hier sein?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Aber so wie ich Hermine kenne, wird sie nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen."  
Das hatte er schon einmal gedacht.  
Vor mittlerweile fast drei Jahren hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn aufsuchen würde, nachdem sie vergessen hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie die Entscheidung in Frage stellen und ein ein Rückgängigmachen fordern würde.  
Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Im Gegenteil, ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ihn gemieden. Gelauert hatte er dennoch die ganze Zeit. Nun war es also so weit.  
Sie würde hier her kommen.  
"In Ordnung Potter, dann verschwinde jetzt."  
Der Junge zog den Kopf zurück.  
"Und danke für die Warnung.", rief er ihm noch nach. Zurück kam ein "Nicht dafür.", dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
Sie würde hier her kommen.  
Lächerlich, er wurde tatsächlich nervös. Er ging in sein Wohnzimmer und sah sich prüfend um. Gab es etwas, was besser nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt war? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sein Leben war unverfänglich geworden.  
Kaum eineinhalb Stunden nach dem Potter ihn unterrichtet hatte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Bewusst straffte er die Schultern, dann öffnete er die Tür mit einem Ruck. Der Wind blies laut an diesem Tag und so rief er eher, als das er sprach, "Miss Granger. Ich werde nun nicht vorgeben, überrascht zu sein und fragen, was Sie hier wollen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen muss, aber Potter besitzt offensichtlich mehr Anstand als Sie."  
Anstand. Eine fatale Wortwahl in Hinblick auf seinen eigenen. Die Erinnerungen waren lebhaft in ihm, dabei hatte es ihn sehr viel Mühe gekostet, sie zu verdrängen. Monate.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm nie wirklich gelungen, zumindest annähernd aber erst nach Grangers Abschluss. Besagte wirkte überrascht. Offensichtlich überforderte sie die Situation durch und durch.  
"Guten Tag, Professor Snape", stammelte sie fast zu leise für die Wetterbedingungen. Unsicher wirkte sie.  
Der starke Wind riss an ihren Haaren, legte den knielangen Rock eng um ihr rechtes Bein, während er auf der linken Seite flatterte wie ein blaues Fähnchen. Als sie sichtbar ihr Gewicht verlagerte, sich gegen die Böen stemmte, trat er beiseite und gab damit die Tür frei. Sie zögerte einzutreten. Gerade als er sie darauf ansprechen wollte, um unverfänglichen Spott bemüht, setzte sie den ersten Schritt in den Flur hinein. Und sprach sogar.  
"Ein Leuchtturm, Sir?"  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Das war momentan ihr größtes Problem?  
"Ja, ein Leuchtturm. Potter hat mir gesagt, er hätte Ihnen meine Adresse genannt. Da muss das Wort mit absoluter Sicherheit erwähnt worden sein."  
Sie nickte und sagte unsicher, "Ja, aber ich dachte, es wäre eher eine dieser merkwürdigen Adressbezeichnungen. Irgendwas kryptisches."  
"Nein, Miss Granger, es ist einfach was es ist. Der von Muggeln verlassene Leuchtturm auf der Shetlandinsel Muckle Flugga. Einsam, so weit entlegen wie möglich und dennoch an die Versorgungssysteme der Muggel angeschlossen. Ich schätzte elektrisches Licht und auch fließend Wasser, ohne dafür ein jedes Mal den Zauberstab zu schwingen."  
Der fast nördlichste Punkt Großbritanniens, weiter hätte er sich von der magischen Gesellschaft nicht entfernen können, ohne das Land zu verlassen. Es war so fern, dass auch die Fanpost merklich reduziert worden war. Eulen flogen nicht so gern über den offenen und hier oft stürmischen Atlantik.  
"Wollen Sie über die Wahl meines Wohnortes lamentieren, oder hat Ihr Besuch vielleicht doch einen anderen Hintergrund?"  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zögerte, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.  
"Sir, es geht um meine Erinnerungen. Die, die ich nicht mehr besitze."  
Einen Versuch des Appellierens wollte er unternehmen, bevor er sie in das Wohnzimmer bitten würde. Die Wahrheit würde sie aus der Bahn werfen. Er verstand, dass sie es wissen wollte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er ihr die Erinnerungen in Absprache mit Dumbledore aus sehr guten Gründen genommen hatte.  
"Ich weiß, nichts ist so verhasst wie ein ungebetener Ratschlag, aber Sie sollten es belassen, wie es ist."  
Einen Moment schien sie tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es überraschte ihn nicht. Also ein Gespräch, dessen Ende nun offen war. Er würde sich noch immer klar für das Vergessen entscheiden, aber vermutlich galt es nun abzuwägen, wie groß ihr Leidensdruck war. Mit Sicherheit enorm, denn sie hatte sich einer Situation gestellt, die ihr offensichtlich alles andere als angenehm war.  
"Dann kommen Sie mit.", sagte er resigniert.  
Der Leuchtturm und seine angebaute Wärterunterkunft boten Dank Snapes magischer Fähigkeiten ein behagliches Heim. Wohn- und Schlafzimmer lagen in Richtung Meer und boten durch die große Glasfront einen Ausblick, der unendlich weit erschien. Kamine spendeten behagliche Wärme in allen Räumen. Nichts erinnerte mehr daran, dass sein Haus eigentlich am Fuß des Leuchtturms lag, dass Licht schirmte ein Zauber ab. Kingsley hatte einmal gespottet, dass Severus sich überall ein Anwesen hätte wünschen können, als Entschädigung für seinen Einsatz wäre kaum etwas zu teuer gewesen, aber das hatte er nicht gewollt. Zufrieden war er schon mit Ruhe und einem gut ausgestattetem Labor.  
"Setzen Sie sich.", sagte er auf den Sessel nahe beim Kamin deutend. Doch Granger schien es gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, gebannt ging ihr Blick in Richtung Meer, auf dem weiße Schaumkronen tanzten. Ganz still stand sie da und er kam nicht umhin zu befinden, dass sie eine hübsche Frau war. Mit 18 war sie noch eher ein Mädchen gewesen, was für ihn alles noch in einem viel schlimmeren Licht hatte erscheinen lassen.  
"Was ist bei dem Überfall passiert? Was ist so schlimm, dass ich es vergessen musste?", fragte sie mit einem Mal völlig unvermittelt. Er setzte sich.  
"Ich werde es Ihnen nur erzählen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, es lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Reine Neugierde ist kein ausreichender Grund.", legte er die Karten offen auf den Tisch.  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Es sind meine Erinnerungen, Sie haben nicht das Recht, Sie mir vorzuenthalten."  
Ihre Stimme war kühl. Fast verächtlich, was ihn veranlasste, sich nur um so mehr um Ausgeglichenheit zu bemühen. Zumindest nach Außen.  
"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"  
"Was?", fauchte sie bebend.  
Da wurde ihm eines völlig klar, Granger war nicht nur überfordert. Sie war auch wütend. Und diese Wut richtete sich gegen ihn. Er wagte einen Schuss ins Blaue. Wut wurde schließlich für andere empfunden, wenn man ihnen etwas zur Last legte.  
"Was werfen Sie mir vor, Miss Granger?", fragte er nach wie vor sachlich.  
"Ich habe Ihnen zuerst eine Frage gestellt!"  
Er atmete tief durch.  
"Und ich wiederhole nochmals, ich werde Sie nicht leichtfertig belasten. Warum sind Sie hier?Warum wollen Sie es jetzt wissen? Nennen Sie mir einen Grund."  
Er konnte erkennen, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Severus schwieg einfach. Er würde nicht von seinem Standpunkt abweichen. Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm wie Minuten vorkamen, schien sie das zu erkennen.  
"Ich träume.", flüsterte sie.  
"Sie haben Albträume?"  
Einen Moment fürchtete er, nicht gründlich genug gearbeitet zu haben, so dass Erinnerungsfragmente erhalten geblieben waren, die sie nun im Schlaf quälten. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihr Nicken mit einiger Verzögerung eingesetzt hatte.  
"Haben meine Eltern sehr gelitten?", fragte sie in diese Erkenntnis hinein.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich war noch nicht da, als es passierte, aber ich denke nicht, nein. Es war niemand dabei, der das Quälen von Muggeln als Lohn für diesen Überfall empfand. Wahrscheinlich ging es sehr schnell."  
Sie hatten in der Küche gelegen und ihre Körper hatten keine sichtbaren Verletzungen aufgewiesen. Wäre Belastrix dabei gewesen, hätte es anders aussehen können, aber den beteiligten Todessern war etwas anderes lohnend erschienen.  
"Was ist dann mit mir passiert?", fragte sie nun schrill.  
"Muss ich mich wiederholen?"  
Er konnte erkennen, dass sie zitterte. Und dann griff sie ihn von einer anderen Seite an.  
"Welches Interesse haben Sie daran, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann?"  
Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, was sie nur noch viel fordernder sagen ließ, "Es ist schon auffallend, dass Sie sich Gedanken darum machen, was andere Menschen ertragen können, sobald Sie in das Ereignis verwickelt sind."  
Daher wehte also der Wind.  
"Verstehe ich das gerade richtig, Miss Granger? Sie denken, ich hätte mich Ihnen gegenüber in einer Art Verhalten, die es erfordert hat, es Sie vergessen zu lassen?"  
Sie schluckte, aber er zollte ihr Respekt dafür, dass sie tatsächlich mit einem Kopfnicken reagierte. Viele hatten nicht den Mut zu ihren Anschuldigungen zu stehen.  
Eine Folter vergessen zu lassen wäre Unsinn, im Nachhinein hätte sie sie als Notwendigkeit erkannt. Das wusste sie mit Sicherheit selbst. Was blieb also, was sie ihm wohl möglich vorwerfen konnte? Seine Augen verengten sich.  
"Sie trauen mir zu, ich hätte Sie erst lustvoll missbraucht, dann gerettet und Ihnen die Erinnerung genommen, damit Sie mich für den Spaß nicht anklagend ansehen? Sie denken, Dumbledore hätte derartiges mitgetragen?"  
Die Erkenntnis traf ihn. Sie traf ihn sehr. Diesmal reagierte sie nicht, doch da sie es auch nicht verneinte, gab sie seinen Schlüssen wohl Recht.  
Wut flammte in ihm auf, die alte bekannte Wut, die ihn abfällig sprechen ließ.  
"Wäre ich dieser Mensch, dann hätte ich Sie kaum gerettet. Und bitte nehmen Sie eines zur Kenntnis, Sie wurden nicht hinterrücks von Ihren Erinnerungen befreit. Sie haben darum gebeten."


	4. Chapter 4

Er sah sie nach Luft schnappen. Nachdem ihr Mund einen Moment sehr unvorteilhaft offen gestanden hatte, schloss sie ihn und Snape konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete.  
"Ich wollte es vergessen?", fragte sie regelrecht hysterisch.  
Er nickte.  
"Ja, genau. Ihr Wunsch gibt mir nun jedes Recht, Ihre Motive zu erfragen."  
Kurz zögerte er, dann fügte er hinzu "Warum sind Sie hier? Jetzt, nach fast drei Jahren."  
Ihr Blick wurde unstet, sie ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen und fokussierte Severus dazwischen nur noch kurz. Es war ganz eindeutig, was immer sie hierher geführt hatte, war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Und sie hatte von Träumen gesprochen, nicht von Albträumen. Er sah sie vor sich, an diesem Ostersonntag und zog eins und eins zusammen. Gänzlich ruhig fragte er, "Was träumen Sie, Miss Granger?"  
Ein zartes rot kroch an ihrem Hals hinauf. Hinreißend sah sie aus. Miss Granger, die ihre Empfindungen gänzlich offen auf dem Gesicht trug, war eindeutig verlegen. Eigentlich brauchte sie damit die Grundtendenz ihrer nächtlichen Phantasien nicht mehr näher benennen.  
Sie litt darunter, das war ganz offensichtlich, denn sie brach in Tränen aus. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen und dann spulte sein Geist den Nachmittag ab, an dem er sie nach Hogwarts geschafft hatte.  
Geschrien hatte sie, als sie im verbotenen Wald angekommen waren. Von seiner Hand hatte sie sich losgerissen, nur um zu ihm herumzuwirbeln und ihn in ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Und er hatte es verstanden, so gut hatte er es nachvollziehen können. Statt irgendetwas zu ihr zu sagen, hatte er ihre Hände ergriffen und festgehalten, bis ihre tobende Wut in Verzweiflung umgeschlagen war. Als sie zu weinen begonnen hatte, hatte er eine Hand von ihr gelöst und seinen Umhang ausgezogen, um ihn ihr um die Schultern zu legen. Gequält hatte sie daraufhin gewimmert.  
Hilflos war er gewesen. Schrecklich hilflos.  
So wie jetzt auch. Er sah sie weinen und war außerstande, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun. Außer zu sprechen.  
"Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, in diesem Moment will ich Ihnen tatsächlich helfen. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie träumen und ich kann sagen, ob es mit dem Überfall überhaupt in einem Zusammenhang steht."  
Er sagte es so sanft, wie es ihm nur möglich war und dennoch flog ihr Blick völlig entsetzt zu ihm. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich werde es nicht gegen Sie verwenden. Sie sind hierher gekommen, um Antworten zu erhalten, geben Sie mir einfach die Möglichkeit, Ihren früheren Wunsch dennoch bestmöglich zu schützen."  
Sie schwieg, doch er hielt es erneut aus. Es war ein ihm bekanntes Spiel, wer zuerst sprach, hatte verloren. Ganz gewiss würde er nicht der erste sein.  
Unvermittelt setzte sie sich in den zuvor angeboten Sessel, legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände und stieß ein leises "Es ist widerlich" aus.  
Da war sie wieder, die Furcht in ihm. Vermutlich hatte der den Oblivate nicht gründlich genug gehext.  
Aber sie hatte zumindest gesprochen und sie flüsterte sogar noch weitere Worte, so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.  
"Ich träume von Sex. Und ich phantasiere."  
"Das ist per se nichts ungewöhnliches."  
Wer dachte nicht an Sex? Wer träumte nicht davon? Doch sie erhob schrillen Einspruch.  
"Es ist ungewöhnlich. Was und wer."  
"Wird Ihnen Gewalt angetan?"  
In diesem Moment stellte er fest, dass an ihm wohl ein Psychotherapeut verloren gegangen war. Wie einfühlsam er doch fragen konnte, spottete er über sich selbst.  
Sie zögerte erneut und ihr "Nein" kam fast widerwillig.  
"Projizieren Sie nicht in jede von Ihrem Alltagsleben abweichende Sexphantasie einen Zusammenhang-"  
Nun unterbrach sie ihn harsch.  
"Es gibt einen Zusammenhang, da bin ich mir sicher. Zeitlich und nach wie vor das Wer."  
Verflucht, dann hatte er unsauber gearbeitet. Anders konnte er es sich kaum erklären.  
Bedeutete das, dass Lucius durch ihre Traumwelt spazierte? Das würde ihn auch traumatisieren. Er maß sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick.  
"Denken Sie wirklich, Sie könnten jede Information verkraften?"  
Eine kluge Frau war sie, denn sie nickte eben nicht sofort. Tatsächlich wog sie wohl das Für und Wider gegeneinander ab und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.  
"Was heißt ertragen? Momentan kann ich manchmal nicht mehr in den Spiegel schauen. Ist das besser?"  
Er neigte den Kopf.  
"Was ist, wenn Sie etwas aus Ihren Träumen bestätigt sehen?"  
Fast schon leichtfertig entgegnete sie, "Dann weiß ich zumindest, woher es kommt."  
Er dachte an sie auf der Krankenstation, an ihre tiefe Verzweiflung. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr angesehen. Um den Oblivate hatte sie gegenüber Dumbledore gebeten, es war nicht gelogen, der Wunsch war ganz und gar von ihr ausgegangen. Snape hatte Dumbledore berichtet, was geschehen war und hatte den Zauber ebenfalls angeregt, aber der Direktor hatte es abgelehnt, in irgendeiner Form Einfluss auf Hermine zu nehmen. Das war überhaupt nicht notwendig gewesen. Sie war klug und hatte darum gebeten. Severus hatte ihn ausführen sollen, weil Dumbledore zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon nicht mehr gänzlich auf seine Fähigkeiten vertraut hatte. Und nun war es wohl Snape, der versagt hatte.  
War es insgeheim sein Wunsch gewesen, dass sie nicht alles vergaß? Hatte es ihr gehauchtes "Danke" ausgelöst? Ein Wort, ohne ihn anzusehen? Oder doch die Minuten vor ihrer Rettung durch ihn? Seine Gedanken ließen ihn angestrengt schlucken. Das war definitiv ein geistiges Terrain, das er meiden sollte.  
Aber wie, wenn sie es doch aus ihm heraus bitten wollte? Genau das wollte sie doch wissen.  
"Was, wenn Sie sich dafür hassen werden?"  
Es war das letzte aufbegehren. Allein ihre Entscheidung war es letztlich. Und wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie dieses Mal nicht besonnener reagieren würde, vielleicht würde sie es heute verstehen. So grotesk und widerlich die Situation auch gewesen war, sie war nicht ihrem freien Willen entsprungen.  
"Gerade dann sollte ich es doch wissen, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.  
"Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Miss Granger."  
Als er sie nicken sah, begann er einfach zu erzählen, was er wusste. Die allgemeinen Dinge, nicht die wahrscheinlich erschreckenden Details, nicht so lange sie nicht gezielt danach fragen würde.  
"Zunächst, Ihre Vorstellung von einem Todesserüberfall ist fehlerhaft. Voldemort war der Meinung, dass Magier mit Muggelabstammung unrein seien. So sehr er auch Demütigungen genoss, ein Zauberer mit reinem Blut hätte sich seiner Meinung nach durch einen Übergriff auf eine Hexe wie Sie es sind, beschmutzt. Eine Vergewaltigung war bei Strafe verboten."  
Er sah Granger skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen, fuhr aber davon ungerührt fort.  
"Ich wurde damals von Voldemort gerufen, da ich aber offiziell nicht immer sofort das Schloss verlassen konnte - in Wahrheit musste ich stets Dumbledore Bescheid geben und mich von einigen Erinnerungen befreien - traf ich verspätet bei den Malfoys ein. Rockwood, Nott und Malfoy senior selbst waren schon aufgebrochen.  
Voldemort instruierte mich über die Art des Angriffs und sagte, bei diesem Überfall dürfte ich keinesfalls fehlen."  
'Das kleine Schlammblut, Severus. Sie wird heute aus dem Weg geräumt. Potter wird es das Genick brechen, er wird in Trauer versinken. Erst Black, dann die kleine Granger.'  
Das waren Voldemorts Worte gewesen und natürlich hatte er damit Recht gehabt, der Junge hätte diesen Verlust nicht verkraftet. Was hatte Severus tun können?  
Er war zu der von Voldemort genannten Adresse appariert.  
"Vor Ihrem Haus hatte ich einen Patronus an den Orden schicken wollen, doch Nott stand in der offenen Tür zum Garten und wartete auf mein Eintreffen."  
'Snape verflucht, was hat da so lange gedauert? Wegen dir bin ich nicht in der ersten Reihe der Show.'  
Show… Nott war ganz scharf darauf gewesen, seinen Wunschplatz einzunehmen.  
"Ihre Eltern waren schon tot, Rockwood raunte mir zu, Sie hätten den Tod Ihrer Eltern verpasst, seien erst später ins Haus zurückgekehrt."  
'Die Muggelkuh hat gesagt, das Schlammblut wäre nur zehn Minuten aus dem Haus. Wir haben mehr als 30 gewartet, aber es hat sich gelohnt, sieh es dir an, es hat sich wirklich gelohnt.'  
Widerlich war der gierige Blick des alten, pockennarbigen Todessers gewesen.  
Er stockte, überlegte und hielt es für einen guten Zeitpunkt, Granger - die wie gebannt an seinen Lippen hing - über ein wichtiges Details aufzuklären.  
"Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von dem Fluch 'Libitus' gehört, Miss Granger? Oder kennen Sie die Bedeutung des Begriffs?"  
Sie zuckte regelrecht unter der direkten Ansprache zusammen. Einen Moment schien sie tatsächlich über die Frage nachzudenken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Anderes hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Es handelte sich um dunkelste, primitivste Magie. Nichts, was man in Büchern in Hogwarts finden konnte. Nichts was Miss Granger kennen sollte.  
"Ein schwarzmagischer Fluch. Er lässt sich mit 'Gelüste' übersetzen."  
Sie rückte tiefer in dem Sessel zurück, als wolle sie vor ihm fliehen.  
"Ich kann aufhören-"  
Doch sie überraschte ihn, indem sie mit fester Stimme ein "Nein, ich will es wissen" ausstieß. Severus nickte und hasste sie dafür.  
"Der Fluch rückt das Geschehen um das Opfer herum in den Hintergrund..."  
Er konnte es nicht. Es gab keine Worte, die es mild oder taktvoll ausdrücken konnten. Nicht annähernd. Und er wollte nicht der sein, der ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss.  
"Er macht gefügig, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie da, so schrecklich tapfer und voller Würde. War es das? War das der Auslöser für all seine Gedanken an diese Hexe, seine eigenen Träume, ihre Würde? Die Luft schien dünner zu werden, die Anspannung ließ seine Atemfrequenz enorm ansteigen. Doch wenn sie sich dem gewachsen fühlte, sollte er es dann nicht auch?  
So nickte er.  
"Ja, gefügig. Das Opfer folgt den Anweisungen, ohne Skrupel, ohne Chance der Ablehnung. Malfoy zwang Sie, sich auszuziehen und-", er stockte, musste die Worte regelrecht aus sich heraus pressen. "- anschließend gab er Ihnen die Anweisung sich vor aller Augen selbst zu befriedigen. Demütigung war sein Metier."  
Unbedingt musste er nun seinen Geist verschließen, keine Details sollte er in diesem Moment vor sich sehen.  
"Und dann?", fragte sie, mit nun bebender Stimme. Sie weinte, schon wieder sah er sie weinen. Sollte er es tatsächlich noch schlimmer machen? Warum nicht lügen oder verheimlichen?  
"Das ist nicht alles, ich sehe es Ihnen an.", klagte sie ihn da an.  
Wie tief war er nur gesunken? Sah sie es tatsächlich? Granger hob in diesem Moment die Augenbrauen. Nein, vermutlich hatte sie ins blaue geschossen und er war darauf herein gefallen. Was nicht besser war. Verflucht sei Granger, verflucht sei dieser Tag. Es war an der Zeit, es zu beenden.  
"Als ich dazukam, war Malfoy gerade dabei, das Spiel zu beenden, das erste."  
Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug von ihm und dann war es heraus.  
"Malfoy hat Ihnen befohlen, ihn oral zu befriedigen. Als sie es taten, habe ich per Legilimentik Kontakt zu Ihnen aufgenommen, den Fluch so durchbrochen. Wir sind geflohen."  
Ein Beben fuhr durch ihren Körper, ruckartig stand sie auf.  
War es vorbei? Offensichtlich, sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie den Raum verließ. Wie damals. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er hatte es gesehen, alles.  
Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich im Flur. Kurz darauf hörte er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.  
War es vorbei? Er hoffte es, er hoffte, dass die Vorstellung ihr schrecklich genug erschien. Aber letztlich war es eben nur eine Hoffnung, keine Gewissheit, denn leider war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Gern würde er ihr das letzte Puzzleteil ersparen. Doch er ahnte, dass es kaum möglich sein würde. Nein, sie war Hermine Granger und so rechnete er damit, dass es eben nicht das Ende war.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie ließ sich Zeit. Viel zu selten gestand sie sich das Recht zu, Genuss zu empfinden. Dabei konnten ihre eigenen Berührungen so absolut genussvoll sein, wie sie es sich gerade selbst bewies. Mehrfach hatte sie den Höhepunkt schon hinausgezögert, indem sie ihre Hand im letzten Moment einfach fest auf ihre Scham gepresst hatte, ruhig atmend, um anschließend das Spiel wieder ganz sanft von vorn zu beginnen. Doch jetzt überraschte ihr Körper sie. Ein sanftes Streichen über den nun höchst empfindlichen Kitzler genügte, um sie laut aufkeuchen zu lassen und als sie dann ihre Hand wieder gegen die Schamlippen presste, war es ihr Becken, das sich an den eigenen Fingern rieb. Sie war allein und so musste sie ihr Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Unendlich lang anhaltend erschienen ihr die Wellen, die ihren Körper erzittern ließen. Als es vorbei war, fiel es ihr schwer, in das hier und jetzt zurü ön war es gewesen.  
Sie richtete ihren Slip und den Rock, zog sich ihren Umhang gerade. Dann öffnete sie die Kabinentür im verlassenen Mädchenklo der mauelnden Myrthe. Zumindest war es verlassen gewesen.

"Was wird die Schule wohl am meisten schockieren? Dass Weasley es offensichtlich nicht schafft, seine Freundin zu befriedigen? Dass Hermine Granger sich deshalb auf einer Schultoilette einschließt, um es sich selbst zu besorgen? Oder, dass die kleine Miss Perfekt in ihrem Drang vergisst, den Raum nicht nur gegen Geister zu schützen, sondern gegen jedweden anderen? Es sollte Sie nicht verwundern, dass Menschen, die an der Tür vorbei gehen, auf Ihr extatisches Quieken hin, einen Blick riskieren."  
Ihr brach der Schweiß aus und akuter Schwindel setzte ein.  
"Faszinierend, wie schnell das rot der Erregung von Ihren Wangen verschwunden ist. Haben Sie Angst, ich könnte einen Kommentar fallen lassen? Beim Abendessen am Lehrertisch vielleicht? Oder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin?"  
Angst war maßlos untertrieben. Brutale Panik schien sie zu überfallen. Sie nickte schwer schluckend.  
"Vielleicht lasse ich mich ja auf einen Handel ein. Ihr Wohlergehen zum Preis von meinem?"  
Was sollte das bedeuten?  
"Ein wenig Handarbeit, mehr nicht. Lassen Sie mich auch in den Genuss Ihrer Fingerfertigkeit kommen und ich vergesse, was hier passiert ist", griff er ihre unausgesprochene Frage auf.  
Das konnte doch unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Er war ihr Lehrer. Als wolle er ihr beweisen, dass das eine das adere nicht ausschloss, öffnete er wie selbstverständlich seine Hose und ließ sie hinab. Sein Glied ragte ihr schon ein Stück entgegen, schien aber noch nicht prall zu sein.  
"Nimm es in die Hand, Granger", forderte er. Ihr Blick gilt zu Tür, was er sofort kommentierte.  
"Weitere Zuschauer oder Teilnehmer sind nicht zu befürchten, ich habe an das Versiegeln der Tür gedacht. Sei mir gefällig und du kannst auch morgen noch durch das Schloss gehen, ohne das man dich verspottet. Also nicht mehr als ohnehin schon."  
Sie zweifelte nicht an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte. Lupins Existenz war ihm egal gewesen, als er ausposaunt hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war. Was war ihre vermeintliche Tugendhaftigkeit dagegen? Ein viel kleineres Gut.  
So tat sie es. Mit zitternder Hand und Blick in unbestimmte Richtung umfasste sie den Schaft, der bei ihrer Berührung zuckte. Es war ihr, als könne sie fühlen, wie er sofort merklich anschwoll. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Langsam schob Hermine ihre Hand hinab und dann wieder hinauf. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern war weich und und warm. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, doch gerade als er lauter tönte, verringerte sie Druck und Geschwindigkeit, strich nur noch hauchzart. Ihr Blick wanderte nun auf Ihre Hand und damit auf sein Gemächt. Die Eichel glänzte feucht.  
Nachdem sie ihr Spiel ein zweites Mal wiederholt hatte, ihn wieder bis zur Grenze gereizt hatte, knurrte Snape, "Du genießt es."  
Nein, das tat sie nicht. Erschrocken sah sie in sein Gesicht. Seine Stirn glänzte schwitzig.  
"Oh ja, du genießt es, Granger. Dein Mund steht dir offen, als würdest du meinen Schwanz hinein nehmen wollen. Oder stöhnen?"  
Seine rechte Hand schob sich unter ihren Rock und sie konnte nur beschämt feststellen, dass ihre Beine sich leicht spreizten, um seinen Fingern die quälendlangsame Wanderschaft zu ermöglichen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sein Zeigefinger über ihren Schritt strich. Und ja, sie stöhnte auf.  
"Oder soll er etwa dort hinein?"  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen nickte sie sofort.  
"Kleine notgeile Granger", raunte er, als sie an der Hüfte packte und einfach hochhob.

Wiedereinmal erwachte sie schweißgebadet. Nicht einmal in dieser Nacht war Hermine verschont geblieben.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich vor einem perversen Club von Todessern selbstbefriedigt hatte, führte also zum Traum, es auf dem Schulklo in Snapes Gegenwart getan zu haben.  
Er war in der Realität dabei gewesen. Er hatte sie tatsächlich nackt gesehen, hatte gesehen, wie sie sich erst zwischen die Beine gegriffen und dann zur Krönung des ganzen den Bastard Malfoy einen geblasen hatte. Wie oft hatte sie sich gestern übergeben?  
Ihre toten Eltern hatten in der Küche gelegen, während sie…  
Ein Schluchzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie all das hatte vergessen wollen. Ein Gedanke, der sie stutzen ließ.  
Sie hatte es vergessen. Warum hatte Snape ihr aber nicht einfach ihre Erinnerungen wiedergegeben? Warum hatte er es ihr erzählt, in seiner Macht hätte es doch gestanden, das Vergessen einfach rückgängig zu machen. Wie elektrisiert stand sie auf. Etwas stimmte nicht, etwas fehlte.  
Ja, warum überhaupt sollte sie von ihm träumen, wenn es doch Malfoy gewesen war? Warum, wenn nicht… Was, wenn noch etwas von dem Zauber nachwirkte? Was, wenn sie dazu verdammt war, sich ihm anzubiedern, sich ihm gefügig zu zeigen?  
Libitus. Sie musste etwas über diesen Fluch heraus finden. Ein Punkt, an dem sie schon gewesen war. Wen zum Teufel sollte sie zu einem Fluch befragen, der sie zu einem willenlosen Sexobjekt degradiert hatte. Oder eher zu einem äußerst willigen?  
Vermutlich wäre es am besten, einen Heiler aufzusuchen. Fluchschäden sollte sein Spezialgebiet sein.  
'Ich befürchte, ich wurde auf magische Art sexuell an meinen ehemaligen Professor und heutigen Kriegshelden gebunden, was zu extrem feuchten Träumen und Phantasien führt. Es liegt wahrscheinlich an dem Fluch Libitus, der es einigen Widerlingen ermöglichte, mich zu begaffen. Können Sie mir verraten, wie ich diese Bindung lösen kann? Es wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich für mein Selbstwertgefühl, wenn ich nicht mehr den höchsten Genuss beim Thema Erniedrigung empfinden würde.'  
Nein, für derartige Offenheit war alles noch zu vage. Was, wenn sie sich offenbarte und es dann hieß, dass ihre Theorie unmöglich richtig sein konnte. Wenn dann jemand vermutete, sie würde freiwillig derartige Dingen denken. Immer wieder. Nein, offen konnte sie auf gar keinen Fall sein. Keinem gegenüber. Wie sollte sie derartige Worte in den Mund nehmen?  
So schwer ihr allein der Gedanke schon fiel, der Weg der geringsten Offenbarung wäre es wohl, den zu der Wirkung des Fluchs zu befragen, der ohnehin schon wusste, dass sie dessen Wirkung zu spüren bekommen hatte. Snape. Also auf nach Muckle Flugga?  
Eine Frage, die sich Hermine nur kurz stellte.

Als sie vor Snapes Tür stand, herrschte dort nicht nur Sturm, es regnete auch noch in Strömen. Binnen kürzester Zeit war sie nass bis auf die Haut. Zumindest ihr Zittern würde sie nun auf die Kälte schieben können.  
Die Zeit schien sich zur Ewigkeit auszudehnen, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde. Gerade als sie glaubte, der Professor wäre nicht zu Hause und sie nicht wusste, ob sie erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, riss er die Tür auf. Er sagte nichts und gab einfach den Weg frei. Fast so, als habe er mit ihrer Rückkehr gerechnet. Wie von selbst führten ihre Schritte sie in das Wohnzimmer und er hielt sie nicht davon ab, folgte ihr stattdessen.  
Wo anfangen? Sie hoffte auf eine Frage von ihm, doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Regelrecht hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Nun sprach er doch.  
"Raus damit. Was auch immer Ihnen durch den Kopf geht, sprechen Sie es aus."  
Beklommen schluckte sie und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Recht. Eine Erkenntnis, für die es seine Worte nicht einmal bedurft hätte und dennoch kostete es sie alle Kraft, die Frage wirklich zu formulieren. Stockend. "Kann es… Gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass der Fluch noch immer wirkt? Bis heute?"  
Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Ausgeschlossen. Der Zauber endete in dem Moment, in dem sich Ihr Verstand klärte. Und selbst wenn es dort Nachwehen gegeben hätte, Malfoy ist tot. Nichts von ihm kann noch wirken."  
Sie sah ihn an. Warum er? Warum immer auf dieser Art? Es konnte doch unmöglich ein Zufall sein.  
"Was ist mit Bedingungszaubern?" und wie sie es sagte, erschien es ihr völlig logisch. Was, wenn Malfoy Bedingungen formuliert hatte? Was, wenn es diese zu erfüllen galt. Wenn eine davon die war-  
Er unterbrach ihre Gedanken und sie konnte darüber nur erleichtert sein.  
"Es war ein Fluch, Miss Granger."  
Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Sie haben selbst gesagt, Sie waren nicht da, als -", einen Moment suchte sie regelrecht verzweifelt nach Worten, "-als es angefangen hat. Sie können nicht wissen, was es für ein Zauber war."  
Er verschränkte die Arme abweisend vor der Brust und sagte dann völlig ruhig, "Und obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, sind Sie hier und wollen wissen, was passiert ist."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er nicht einmal falsch damit lag.  
"Ich will, dass es endet."  
"Was?"  
Er wusste es doch, sie hatte es ihm doch schon gestern gesagt.  
"Meine Träume. Es soll endlich aufhören!", stieß sie nun wütend aus. Derart wütend, dass sie seinen Angriff erst mit erheblicher Verzögerung bemerkte. Aber selbst wenn es nicht passiert wäre, sie hätte Snape nichts entgegensetzen können.  
üRegelrecht sanft bewegte er sich durch ihre Erinnerungen, striff die meisten nur, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er offensichtlich gesucht hatte. Hermine sah sich nackt in seinem Labor knien, in ganz eindeutiger Position, mit eindeutigem Inhalt in ihrem Mund. Sie sah Snape, blass, das Gesicht noch viel mehr glänzend als damals ohnehin schon immer, da er schwitzte. Die Haare wirkten regelrecht schmierig. Er griff nach ihrem Kopf, beschleunigt den Rhythmus, er sagte ihr, wie versaut sie sei.  
Das war der Moment, in dem der wirkliche Professor die Verbindung zu ihrem Kopf kappte. Sein Atem ging schwer. Hermine heulte auf, als hätte er sie geschlagen, haltsuchend verkrallten sich ihre Finger in der Sessellehne, die sie zu fassen bekam. Doch so dramatisch, peinlich und brutal dieser Angriff auch gewesen war, sie musste nichts mehr umschiffen, nichts mehr umschreiben und verbergen. Kurioserweise sorgte vielleicht genau diese Tatsache dafür, dass Hermine sich als erste wieder fasste.  
"Ich will, dass es endet", sie sah Snape bei diesen Worten nicht an, trotzdem sollte es ihm möglich sein, zu schlussfolgern, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte. Erst mit einiger Verzögerung erwiderte er gepresst, "Das hat nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun."  
Über diesen Zweifel war sie hinaus.  
"Es muss damit zu tun haben. Die Zeit passt. Und Sie-"  
"Mit mir hat es überhaupt nichts zu tun! Ich habe Sie das gestern schon gefragt, trauen Sie mir allen Ernstes zu, dass ich mich erst derart an Ihnen vergehe und Sie dann zum Schloss schaffe, als sei nichts gewesen?"  
Eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung mehr, was sie glauben und denken sollte, aber dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Vorsichtig wagte sie eine neue Theorie.  
"Vielleicht ist es das, was Malfoy wollte…" und wie sie es sagte, war da eine völlig neuer Gedanke in ihr. "Vielleicht liegt es an der Legilimens. Vielleicht hat die Verbindung, die Sie geschaffen haben, unbewusst Gedanken an mich-"  
"Halten Sie den Mund!", fiel er ihr da blaffend ins Wort. Nun sah sie doch zu ihm auf und blickte damit in ein völlig wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, sie glaubte sogar zu erkennen, dass er vor Zorn bebte. Angestrengt musste sie auf diesen Eindruck hin schlucken.  
"Ich sage das jetzt ein letztes Mal und ich rate Ihnen dringend, es nicht noch einmal in Frage zu stellen. Das hat nichts mit dem Überfall zu tun. Und mit mir gleich gar nichts. Es ist ausgeschlossen, dass ich eine solche Phantasie an Sie übertragen habe, denn das, was Sie mir da offensichtlich deutlich zutrauen - aus ihrer Sicht bin und bleibe ich eine recht verkommener Mensch, nicht wahr. Ein Leben lang mit Genuss am unterwerfen - ist definitiv nicht mein Geschmack."  
Da war es fort, das Gefühl der Erleichterung. Seine Erklärung war derart glaubhaft, dass sie sich noch um ein vielfaches schmutziger fühlte, als bei jedem Erwachen aus einem dieser schrecklichen Träume. Produzierte sie die tatsächlich ganz allein? Gefiel ihr, was sie erlebte? Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass es genau so war, zumindest in den Momenten, in denen derartige Träume in ihr wüteten. Es erregte sie ihm höchsten Maß und in ihren Erinnerungen musste Snape genau das sehr deutlich wahrgenommen haben.  
Das war so krank!  
Als sie das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr genug Luft in ihre Lungen bekommen zu können, lief sie einfach hinaus, aus dem Wohnzimmer, wollte raus aus dem Haus, weg von der Insel. Wie am Vortag wollte sie fliehen. Doch dieses Mal blieb es beim Wunsch. Die Klinke der Tür, die sie gerade geöffnet hatte, wurde ihr auf der Hand gerissen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall wieder ins Schloss fiel. Als sich Hermine umdrehte, sah sie Snape hinter sich im Flur stehen.  
"Sie werden jetzt ganz gewiss nirgendwo hingehen. Zurück ins Wohnzimmer mit Ihnen."


	6. Chapter 6

Granger warf ihm auf seine Worte hin nur einen gehetzten Blick zu, drehte sich dann wieder zu der Tür um und machte sich erneut an der Klinke zu schaffen. Erfolglos diesmal, denn Snape hatte die Tür magisch versiegelt. Deutlich konnte er erkennen, dass ihre Schultern nach vorn fielen, als sie sich dieser Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass sie insgesamt ein Stück in sich zusammensackte, nur um nach einem kurzen Verharren in offensichtlicher Resignation ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zu zücken. Sich magisch Durchgang verschaffen zu wollen, war allerdings genau so aussichtslos. Das war sein Haus, seine Tür und er hatte sie mit Zaubern gesichert, denen sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
"Sie können jetzt über Stunden immer wieder verzweifelt versuchen, die Tür zu öffnen, oder Sie sehen gleich ein, dass ich Sie jetzt ganz sicher nicht kopflos davon rennen lassen werde. Bei der zweiten Variante könnten Sie sich ins Wohnzimmer setzen-"  
Stolz war er auf sich, seine Stimme derart sachlich klingen lassen zu können. Denn eigentlich war er von Sachlichkeit so weit entfernt, wie die Erde von der Sonne. Was er in ihrem Kopf gesehen hatte, war ein alles andere als würdiges Bild von sich selbst gewesen. Er war sich absolut sicher, niemals derart verkommen ausgesehen zu haben, trotz des absoluten Bewusstseins, dass er früher definitiv wesentlich ungepflegter gewesen war. Aber derart schmierig, regelrecht schmutzig wirkend? Dieser Tatsache, seiner widerwärtigen Ausstrahlung und seiner dreckigen Art zum Trotz, hatte sie es genossen, zumindest in ihren Träumen. Der Gedanke, ihn oral zu befriedigen hatte sie erregt. Er war ihr regelrecht dankbar, dass sie ihn mit den wütenden Worten, "Ganz sicher werde ich das nicht tun!", von diesem Gedanken fortzerrte.  
Demonstrativ verdrehte er die Augen. Ruhig bleiben, in gewohnter Manier und unverfänglich war nun die Devise. Sie durfte das Haus in diesem Moment nicht verlassen. Selbsthass und Verachtung empfand sie und das äußerst ausgeprägt. Dazu deutliche Überforderung. Ganz eindeutig nicht die besten Voraussetzungen, um sich allein nach sonstwo auf den Weg zu machen. Ganz sicher sollte sie aber auch nicht die geringste Ahnung davon haben, welche Aufruhr sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
"Granger, denken Sie, es könnte jetzt noch schlimmer für Sie werden? Die Sorge kann ich Ihnen nehmen, der Gipfel der unangenehmen Peinlichkeit ist erreicht. Für Sie wie für mich. Scheren Sie sich ins Wohnzimmer, setzen Sie sich auf einen der verfluchten Sessel und warten Sie auf den Trank zur Beruhigung, den ich Ihnen jetzt hole. Ich bin mir sicher, wo auch immer Sie hinverschwinden wollten, da es nur auf magischem Weg geschehen kann, würden Sie dort nicht in einem Stück ankommen."  
Einen hässlichen, widerlichen Mann sah sie in ihm. Auch wenn sie sich dessen in diesem Moment sicher nicht bewusst war, ja auch ihm war das unfassbar peinlich.  
Letztlich war es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich seine Sachlichkeit, die sie wieder zurück den Flur hinauf gehen ließ. Widerwillig zwar, aber sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er half ihr, in dem er beiseite trat. Durch die Tür zu seiner linken verließ er den Flur und trat somit aus ihrem Blickfeld. Eilig trat er in seinem Labor an einen der hohen Vorratsschränke, nur um dort in seiner Bewegung zu verharren.  
Er hätte das nicht sehen dürfen, unter keinen Umständen. Er versuchte sich wirklich von diesem Gedanken zu überzeugen. Hermine Granger würde sich gerade am liebsten in Luft auflösen und er… Ja, es sollte ihm einfach peinlich sein, er sollte entsetzt von ihrem Blick auf ihn sein, von dem was sie von ihm hielt. Sie glaubte, das wäre seine Phantasie. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Zumindest nicht so… herrisch und rücksichtslos. Das war wohl der Knackpunkt in der Geschichte, das "nicht so" anstelle des "gar nicht". Der Eindruck von Hermine Granger, die genussvoll über seine Erektion leckte und daran saugte, würde bleiben. Seine eigenen Gedanken hatte sie sogar getoppt, indem sie derartiges in ihrer Phantasie nicht aus Gefälligkeit getan hatte, sondern mit absoluter Hingabe und eben Lust. Himmel, er sollte nicht nur ihr etwas zur Beruhigung geben, sondern sich selbst auch.  
Absurd! Er musste einfach seinen Verstand beisammen halten und er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken. Denn bei jedem geheimen Wunsch, es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Granger vielleicht Lust empfand, sie aber genau das nicht wollte. Sie hatte sehr deutlich genannt, dass das nicht ihren Wünschen entsprach. Und so schmeichelhaft das Gegenteil auch wäre und so viel Hoffnung es ihm machen würde, ganz sicher war er nicht ohne eine irgendwie geartete Einflussnahme zum Mittelpunkt ihrer Phantasien geworden. Und er wollte ihr tatsächlich helfen, sich davon zu befreien. Wenn einer wusste, wie quälend unliebsame Gedanken waren, dann war er es. Ihre waren aber noch nicht einmal selbstverschuldet. Von ihm aber eben auch nicht.  
Einen Verdacht für den Ursprung hatte er schon - ja, vielleicht hatte es mit der Legilimens zu tun, aber anders als von Granger gedacht -, aber um diesem nachzugehen, würde er ein paar Stunden benötigen, um Bücher zu wälzen. Diese Zeit würde er sich nun verschaffen. So griff er nach einer der kleinen Phiolen mit dunkelgrünem Inhalt. Beruhigen würde sie das definitiv auch. Für später griff er nach einem der etwas größeren Behältnisse mit klarer Flüssigkeit. Dann lief er zurück in Wohnzimmer, in dessen Mitte eine völlig aufgelöste, junge Frau stand, ganz offensichtlich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Jung war sie wirklich noch, auch wenn er nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass bei ihr der Unterschied zwischen 18 und 20 gravierend ausfiel. Ganz sicher war das aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich die Entwicklung, die ihr Körper in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte, vor Augen zu führen.  
"Sie sollten sich setzen", tönte er, um einen genervten Klang seiner Stimme bemüht. Ganz sicher würde sie nicht von ihm bedauert werden wollen. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann nicht. Trinken Sie das." Mit diesen Worten streckte er ihr seine Hand entgegen, in der die kleine Phiole lag.  
Er sah, dass sie zunächst ein Stück zurückschreckte, doch dann überwand sie sich, griff nach dem Glasbehältnis, entkorkte es und leerte es ohne auch nur daran zu riechen, ohne eine Ahnung haben zu können, um was es sich handelte. Sein Glück war das wohl, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie der Einnahme des Traumlos-Schlaftranks andernfalls ohne weiteres zugestimmt hätte.  
Die Wirkung setzte nahezu sofort ein. Oft genug hatte er selbst diesen Trank schon genommen, um zu wissen, dass das überraschte Augenzusammenkneifen sicher von dem einsetzenden Schwindel herrührte. Nun setzte sie sich doch in den Sessel und kaum hatte ihr Kopf die Lehne berührt, waren ihre Augen auch schon endgültig zugefallen. Einen steifen Nacken würde ihr die unbequeme Schlafposition bescheren, aber daran würde er ganz gewiss nichts ändern. Die Vorstellung sie auf seine Arme zu heben und auf das Sofa umzubetten, war verführerisch. So sehr, dass er augenblicklich Abstand davon nahm. Ganz sicher konnte er nicht garantieren, ihren Zustand nicht doch auszunutzen, um sie zu berühren. Würde das auch noch so unschuldig und sanft geschehen, es wäre dennoch falsch. So beeilte er sich, in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gelangen und sich mit der notwendigen Literatur auszustatten. Mit beladenen Armen kehrte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück und dann versank er in dem Gebiet, dass definitiv eine seiner Stärken war. Geistige Manipulation.  
Er hatte ihr die Erinnerung an etwas Traumatisches genommen. An etwas, von dem sie ein Details eben noch nicht wusste. Wohl das entscheidende, das, was sicher in einem engen Zusammenhang mit ihrer Phantasie stand. Sie hatte Genuss bei etwas empfunden, was bei klarem und nicht von einem Fluch vernebelten Verstand auf sie einfach widerlich wirken musste. Sie war sich der Blicke der gaffenden Todesser nicht bewusst gewesen und so hatte sie sich ihren eigenen Berührungen voll und ganz hingegeben. Dieser Anblick verfolgte ihn seit dem. Und ihre Laute.  
Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie gedemütigt worden war, nicht die Tatsache, dass er sie billig hatte bespannen können, sondern vielmehr der Gedanke, wie zärtlich sie in ihrer Lust war, damals zu sich selbst, aber es galt gewiss für sie im Allgemeinen.  
Wahrscheinlich war die Faszination durch den simplen Fakt entstanden, dass er von eben dieser Zärtlichkeit keine Ahnung hatte. Befriedigte er sich selbst, so tat er es in aller Hast, dem Bedürfnis nachgebend, am Ende nur erleichtert. Niemals der Lust wegen. Allein die Vorstellung sich selbst tatsächlich in einer Art Vorspiel zu streicheln, sich bewusst zu reizen, den einsamen Akt in die Länge zu ziehen, erschien ihm völlig absurd. Es ging ihm nur darum, Druck abzubauen.  
Dass Granger ihn beim Sex für dominant hielt, müsste ihn eigentlich auflachen lassen. Er hätte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was er befehlen sollte. Gerade so war er keine Jungfrau mehr und das auch nur, wenn man einen eiligen Akt in einem Bordell als wirklichen Koitus bezeichnen wollte, der nur der Neugierde geschuldet gewesen war. Und dem Bedürfnis mitreden zu können, wenn andere Männer - und in seiner Jugend waren das vor allem Todesser gewesen - sich über ihre Erlebnisse ausgetauscht hatten. Die erwartete Euphorie war ausgeblieben. Das falsche Stöhnen einer Hure hatte ihn nicht zur Extase geführt, sondern in Ernüchterung. Was sicher auch an dem Ekel gelegen hatte, zwischen den Beinen einer Frau gelegen zu haben, die sicher nur Minuten zuvor einen anderen Freier bedient hatte. Und der Verachtung für sich selbst, nicht in der Lage zu sein, eine nicht käufliche Frau von sich überzeugen zu können. Wobei er es auch nur bei einer versucht hatte. Nur die eine, die er über Jahre auf einem imaginären Sockel stehend angebetet hatte.  
Und dann hatte er die unschuldige Hermine Granger - die er für so prüde wie sich selbst gehalten hatte - dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich unter ihren eigenen Berührungen gewunden hatte. Gegen seinen Willen hatte es ihn fasziniert. Und er war dankbar, dass die Erregung sich erst nach und nach in ihm eingestellt hatte. Anfangs hatte das Bedauern für sie und auch der Anstand überwogen. Erschreckender Weise hatte sein Begehren erst eingesetzt, als er beobachtet hatte, wie sie sich von Weasley küssen ließ. Ab diesem Moment war ihm jedes Detail ihres nackten Körpers sehr bewusst gewesen. Er hatte von ihr geträumt, hatte sie ihm Unterricht kaum mehr ansehen können und erst nach ihrem Abschluss und seiner Kündigung war es ihm gelungen, sie weitestgehend zu vergessen. Nur um nun festzustellen, dass sie von ihm träumte. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass er ihr nun dabei helfen würde, diese Träume loszuwerden.


	7. Chapter 7

Ein widerlich trockener Mund und geschwollene, sich nicht auf Kommando öffnende Augen waren Hermines erste Eindrücke, die sie aber nur kurz irritierten. Dann setzte die Erinnerung ein. Sie fuhr auf, nein eigentlich schnellte sie nach vorn, denn sie saß noch immer auf dem Sessel, auf den sie sich hatte fallen lassen, um in der plötzlich einsetzenden Schwäche nicht auf den Boden zu stürzen.  
Snape hatte sie betäubt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den Mann, der mit einer Tasse Tee in seiner Hand seelenruhig im Sessel ihr gegenüber zu sitzen schien.  
"Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte sie schrill. Er hob in gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen.  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Im Gegensatz zu vorhin können Sie wieder sprechen."  
Vorhin. Die Verwirrung des Erwachens war wohl endgültig von ihr abgefallen, als ihr alles wieder bewusst wurde. Alles. Augenblicklich senkte sie wieder ihren Blick. Warum hatte er sie nicht gehen lassen?  
Als wolle er ihr auf die unausgesprochene Frage antworten, stieß er nun wesentlich ernster aus, "Ich habe recherchiert, Granger. Falls Sie es schaffen, zumindest neben meinen Sessel zu sehen, erkennen Sie, dass dort acht Bücher liegen. Die vier Stunden, die Sie weggetreten waren, habe ich gebraucht um sie auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für Ihr Problem zu durchforsten. Die gute Nachricht ist, dass ich wahrscheinlich fündig geworden bin. Die schlechte ist die, dass ich um Ihnen zu helfen, tatsächlich den Zauber rückgängig machen muss. Ich werde Ihnen die Erinnerung an den Überfall wiedergeben. Unter einer Voraussetzung."  
Als er sich unterbrach, flog ihr Blick zu ihm. Was würde er jetzt fordern? Absolution? Amnestie? Eine Gefälligkeit? Letzteres hielt sie für völlig absurd und dennoch konnte sie sich der Wirkung dieses Gedankens nicht entziehen. Ihr Unterleib zog sich in Erwartung zusammen.  
"Es gibt ein Details, dass ich bisher nicht explizit erwähnt habe", fuhr er fort und er klang dabei so neutral wie zuvor. Hermine hoffte also, dass sie ihre plötzliche Erregung nicht zur Schau gestellt hatte. Sie selbst war von ihrer Reaktion allerdings entsetzt, schließlich war das hier kein realitätsferner Traum. Was hätte sie getan, hätte er tatsächlich gewollt, dass sie sich auszog. Oder ihre Phantasie realisiert. Oh Merlin, sie durfte diesem Gedanken nicht weiter folgen. So konzentrierte sie sich darauf, seinen Worten zu folgen.  
"Vielleicht ist Ihnen sogar schon bewusst was ich meine-" Er brach ab und mit einem Mal schien sämtliche Sicherheit und Professionalität von ihm abgefallen zu sein. Als ein zartes rot auf seinen Wangen erschien, war es eindeutig. Snape war verlegen! Hermines Augen verengten sich skeptisch, was ihn fortfahren ließ. Langsam, fast so als bemühe er sich um Ruhe.  
"Sie werden verstehen, was ich meine, da bin ich mir sicher. Denken Sie einfach daran, dass es ein Fluch war, Miss Granger, schwarze Magie."  
Sie nickte vage, denn eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte. Doch es schien ihm zu genügen, denn er stellte die Teetasse auf den Boden und stand mit einem Ruck auf.  
"Was Sie erlebt haben, hat emotionale Spuren hinterlassen. Erinnerungen können verschwinden, aber nicht die passenden Gefühle im emotionalen Gedächtnis. Das habe ich nicht bedacht. Ihr Verstand sucht nach einer Erklärung. Denke ich."  
Damit endeten seine immer wirrer gewordenen Worte und er trat an den Kamin, entzündete ein Feuer.  
Ihr Verstand suchte also nach einer Erklärung? Und er glaubte, sie würde eine finden, wenn sie sich erinnerte? Wie? Wenn er nichts damit zu tun hatte, wie sollte sie dann begreifen, dass sie derart von ihm träumte?  
"Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir brechen auf", sprach er kühl und entschieden.  
"Wohin?", fragte sie irritiert.  
"Zu Potter und Miss Weasley. Ich hielte es für eine absolut dumme Idee, Sie noch mehr aufzuwühlen und dann erst fortzuschaffen. Und glauben Sie mir, Sie hatten gute Gründe, um das Vergessen zu bitten, Sie werden außer sich sein. Es zu hören ist das eine…" Wieder brach er ab, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, um erneut anzusetzen. "Sie sollten nicht allein sein. Potter habe ich im Allgemeinen über Ihre Situation informiert-"  
Diesmal war sie es, die seinen wiedererwachten Redefluss stoppte.  
"Sie haben was?", schrie sie regelrecht.  
Snape kam zu ihr herüber, packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie zum Kamin, um - ihren Widerstand zum Trotz - mit der linken Hand eine handvoll Flohpulver zu ergreifen.  
"Ich habe das getan, was offensichtlich längst überfällig war. Ich bin sehr allgemein geblieben, keine Sorge. Er und die kleine Weasley wissen nicht, um was sich Ihre Träume drehen, aber dass es sich um verstörende Albträume handelt, die Ihr gesamtes Leben beeinträchtigen, wissen sie nun sehr wohl. Eine Information, die sie sehr überrascht hat. Soviel also zu gryffindorschen Freundschaften und deren Tiefe."  
Im selben Atemzug stieß er aus, "Grimmauldplace 12" und warf das Pulver ins Feuer, das sich darauf grün verfärbte. Mit einem Ruck stieß er sie in den Kamin.  
Unendliche viele Drehungen um sich selbst schien sie zu nehmen, ehe sie unelegant aus dem Kamin in Harrys und Ginnys Wohnzimmer fiel und dort auf Knien und Händen auf dem Fußboden landete.  
"Hermine", stießen beide im selben Moment aus und sprangen auf ihre Beine. Sofort waren sie bei ihr. All ihre offensichtliche Sorge erschien Hermine unerträglich. Was sollte sie ihnen sagen?  
Ein Gedanke, den sie nicht weiter vertiefen brauchte, denn in diesem Moment erschien Snape neben ihr. Auf zwei Beinen, nicht stürzend. Während er sich den Ruß von den Schultern klopfte, fragte er "Du hast alles vorbereitet, Potter?"  
Der Angesprochene sagte nichts, doch Hermine vermutete, dass er genickt hatte, den Snape ging nun auch noch neben ihr in die Hocke.  
"Auf das Sofa mit Ihnen, ich will es hinter mich bringen und verschwinden."  
Panik befiehl sie. So sehr wie Snape die Situation zu wider war, glaubte sie mit einem Mal tatsächlich, dass sie vielleicht doch alles belassen sollte, wie es war. Aber die Möglichkeit bestand wohl nicht mehr. Harry half ihr auf die Beine, was bitter nötig war, denn sie glaubte, nicht mehr allein stehen oder gar laufen zu können. Kaum dass sie saß, hielt Snape ihr praktisch eine Phiole unter die Nase.  
"Trinken Sie das, Miss Granger."  
Er schien auf die Wirkung zu warten und als Hermine einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemzug nahm - denn alle Anspannung fiel von ihr ab, mit einem Mal schien sie seltsam fremd in der Situation zu sein, wie ein Zeuge, dem das Gesehene zwar nah ging, aber eben nicht direkt selbst betraf - richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und noch ehe sie es richtig begreifen konnte, ehe auch nur ein klares Bild in ihr zu erkennen war, drehte er sich um und das Knistern des Feuers verriet, dass er die Szene verließ.  
Dann waren sie da, die Bilder.

Hermine auf dem Esstisch liegend. Hermine vor dem Stuhl kniend, auf dem Malfoy mit geöffneter Hose saß. Sie wimmernd auf dem Boden kauernd, erst im Elternhaus, dann im verboten Wald. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr Verstand all die plötzlich wieder präsenten Erinnerungen in eine logische Reihenfolge bringen konnte.  
Sie war durch die Küchentür vom Joggen in das Haus zurückgekehrt und noch bevor sie ihre Eltern auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen, war sie entwaffnet worden. Kurz hatte man sie dem Schock und dem Schmerz überlassen, vermutlich hatten die Bastardtodesser ihre verzweifelten Schreie genossen, dann war sie mit dem Zauber belegt worden. Und ja, sie wusste, was Snape gemeint hatte.  
Während sie es es sich kurz darauf - im Wohnzimmer, nackt auf dem Tisch liegend - selbst hatte machen müssen und die Todesser sie dabei regelrecht gierig bespannt hatten, war ihr das nicht etwa einfach nur nicht unangenehm gewesen. Nein, Umgebung egal hatte bedeutet, dass sie das Drumherum wirklich vergessen hatte, während sie gleichzeitig absolut sexfixiert gewesen war. Willig traf es wohl sehr genau. Sie war erregt gewesen, hatte gestöhnt und nicht genug von ihren eigenen Berührungen bekommen können. Hermine hatte auf dem Esstisch liegend einen starken Orgasmus erlebt. Sehr zur Freude ihrer Zuschauer, wie sie sich nun mit Ekel erinnerte. Und selbst Malfoys widerliches Glied in ihrem Mund war kurz darauf erregend für sie gewesen. So sehr, dass sie seiner Forderung, sich erneut selbst zu befriedigend, in diesem Moment nur zu gern nachgekommen war. Tatsächlich hatte sie die ganze Zeit darauf gehofft, dass irgendjemand das für sie übernommen hätte.  
Gefügigkeit bedeutete doch etwas anderes! Gefügig war man, wenn man einer Forderung nachkam, nicht wenn man die Forderung bejubelte und sich noch viel mehr darüber hinaus wünschte. Sie hatte es genossen, während ihre toten Eltern in der Küche gelegen hatten.  
"Oh Merlin", stieß sie verzweifelt aus.  
Die Todesser hatten sie als Schlammbluthure bezeichnet, als nymphomanisches Dreckstück, das offensichtlich den Mund gar nicht voll genug nehmen konnte. Nur einer war ruhig geblieben, so sehr, dass sie sein Erscheinen in dem Schrecken erst in dem Moment bemerkt hatte, in dem ihr bewusst geworden war, dass es eben schrecklich war. Dank ihm.  
"Das sind nicht Sie, Miss Granger. Zeigen Sie dem Bastard, was sie eigentlich von ihm halten", hatte Snapes Stimme in ihr geraunt. Augenblicklich war ihr Verstand klar gewesen und der Brechreiz hatte eingesetzt. Der Ekel vor sich selbst.  
"Beißen Granger, beiß zu."  
Seine Forderung war logisch und notwendig gewesen und dennoch hatte der kräftige Biss alles noch verschlimmert. Das Fleisch zwischen ihren Zähnen war so widerlich fest gewesen. Als Malfoy noch vor Schmerzen gebrüllt hatte, hatte sie sich zu dessen Füßen erbrochen. Im selben Moment hatte Snape wohl Nott getötet, dass dieser den Überfall nicht überlebt hatte, war ihr später erzählt worden. Rockwood war erstaunlich reaktionsschnell gewesen und in Deckung gegangen. Was sie sich immer als erbitterten Kampf zwischen vier Männern vorgestellt hatte, war nur ein kurzer gewesen. Snape war neben ihr aufgetaucht, hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und so waren sie aus der Szene verschwunden und im Verbotenen Wald wieder aufgetaucht.

Was sollte sie tun, wenn das Beruhigungsmittel nachlassen würde? Wie sollte sie sich selbst jemals wieder ertragen? Wie sollte sie sich den Fragen von Harry und Ginny stellen? Aber ganz offensichtlich hatten sie keine, denn beide sahen sie nur voller Mitleid an. Wussten sie es?  
"Was hat er euch erzählt?", fragte sie mit vor Entsetzen kippender Stimme.  
Es war Harry der gepresst antwortete, "Dass wir dich nicht fragen sollen, an was du dich erinnerst. Dass wir nicht einmal fragen sollen, ob du darüber sprechen willst. Und ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du nicht anders reagiert hast, als jeder andere Betroffene."  
Er drehte sich zum Couchtisch um und deutete auf ein dickes Buch. "Das hat er dir dagelassen. Du sollst es lesen und besonders die von ihm markierten Stellen beachten." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erklärte dann, "Wir sollen dich in Ruhe lassen - etwas was mir sehr schwer fällt. Scheiß auf Severus, wenn du darüber sprechen willst, sind wir für dich da. Du kannst bei uns bleiben, so lange du willst. Heute sollen wir dich allerdings auf keinen Fall gegen lassen. Ich kann Ron Bescheid geben, dass du hier bist oder es lassen."  
Ihr sofortiges Kopfschütteln ließ Harry nicken.  
"Also sage ich ihm nichts. Wir haben ein Zimmer für dich vorbereitet. Möchtest du allein sein?"  
Absolut! Sie wollte ihre Ruhe. Sich an die neuen, alten Erinnerungen gewöhnen, zumindest ein Stück weit, bevor der Beruhigungstrank seine Wirkung verlieren würde.  
Und so fand sie sich nur kurz darauf in genau dem Zimmer wieder, in dem sie schon in früheren Jahren so manche Nacht verbracht hatte. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, während ihre Hände das schwere Buch von Snape regelrecht umklammert hielten.  
"Von Lücken und deren Geistern" war der Titel und wenn es so alt war, wie es aussah, musste es ein Vermögen wert sein. In Leder war es eingebunden, die Buchstaben des Titels goldglänzend. Noch so eine Schuld, sie würde es Snape zurückgeben müssen.  
Als der Gedanke, dass er alles von ihr gesehen hatte, alles was sie getan hatte, sich wieder schmerzhaft in den Vordergrund drängte, schlug sie den Wälzer regelrecht panisch auf. In dem Moment, in dem ihr Blick auf das Deckblatt fiel, leuchtete dieses auf und es erschienen Worte in Snapes gestochener Handschrift.

"Miss Granger, Sie hatten recht mit Ihrer Annahme, dass die Ereignisse vor drei Jahren Ihre Träume bedingen. Allerdings nicht direkt durch das Geschehen, sondern durch die Lücke in Ihrem Gedächtnis. Eine Manipulation an den Erinnerungen bewirkt immer nur eine Veränderung des Bewussten. Emotionen, die durch das Geschehen ausgelöst wurden, bleiben im emotionalen Gedächtnis erhalten. Das hat bei Ihnen wohl zu Turbulenzen im Unterbewusstsein geführt. Erfahrene Gefühle fanden keine passenden Erinnerungen, wodurch Ihre Phantasie eine mögliche Lösung kreiert hat. In diesem Buch finden Sie darf Thema ausgiebiger abgehandelt. Für darüber hinausgehende, weiterführende Informationen rate ich Ihnen zu Stakatos Werk "Vom Vergessen und dem falschen Erinnern" oder auch Blüters "Geistige Manipulation in all ihren Facetten".  
Ihre Träume sollten enden, vielleicht nicht sofort aber bald. Für die realen Schrecken rate ich Ihnen dringend, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen."


	8. Chapter 8

Lust, er empfand sie nun.  
Zu behaupten, die Empfindung hätte sich eingeschlichen, wäre eine glatte Lüge. Viel mehr war sie brutal in das Leben von Severus Snape geplatzt. Mit jedem Fetzen Information, den er hatte bekommen können, hatte sie sich verstärkt, aber ihr Ursprung war gut einen Kopf kleiner als er, trug anstelle von Haaren einen Mop auf dem Kopf und schien insgesamt das faszinierendste Geschöpf zu sein, das er jemals getroffen hatte. Hermine Granger hatte ihn verleitet, über etwas nachzudenken, oder vielmehr etwas nachzuspüren, was in seinem Leben bisher völlig bedeutungslos gewesen war. Sexualität.  
Es hatte sich angebahnt, ganz klar schon in Hogwarts, in ihrem letzten Jahr. Ja, oft hatte er sie vor sich gesehen, sich erregt windend. Doch das war es schon lange nicht mehr, was ihn beschäftigte, mit dem Wissen um ihre Phantasien hatte sich alles schlagartig verändert. Er sehnte sich danach zu erleben, was sie ihm in ihren Träumen geboten hatte. Ohne Drohung allerdings, ohne geringschätzige Kommentare, aber eben durchaus mit ihrem körperlichen Einsatz.  
Bis zu diesem Eingeständnis war es allerdings ein steiniger Weg gewesen und er wünschte sich nun, er wäre ihn nicht gegangen. Denn was brachte es ihm, eine Frau zu wollen, die er nie würde haben können?  
Für Reue war es allerdings zu spät. Gelesen hatte er, unzählige Seiten und sie hatten ihn zu der Erkenntnis getrieben, dass er durchaus ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu jedweder Körperlichkeit hatte. Ihren Ursprung fand dieses Missverhältnis wohl in der Erziehung, die er in seiner Jugend genossen hatte. Sein Großvater hatte ein Bild in ihm geprägt, dass der Mensch, der sich in ihrem Leben Lust und Begierde hingab - so wie es seine eigene Mutter getan hatte, kopflos hatte sie sich aus niederen Gründen in eine Ehe mit einem verkommenen Muggel gestürzt -, krank war. Schließlich war es die Aufgabe der Frau, Kinder zu gebären, dafür seien die Triebe in einem jeden Menschen verankert. Sexuelle Begierde darüber hinaus deutete auf eine Krankheit hin, der Mensch verhielt sich wider seiner Entwicklung, stellte sich auf eine Stufe mit einem wilden Tier.  
Hatte Severus das geglaubt? Er wusste es nicht, aber diese Annahme war ihm in jedem Fall in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen und er sie nicht angezweifelt, hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht. Hatte er die Dienste der Hure nicht genießen können, weil er sich nach den Maßstäben des Großvaters, dem er, als letzter der Linie Prince, unbedingt hatte gefallen wollen, gegen ein wichtiges Gebot verstoßen hatte? Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch tatsächlich, weil es sein Ego nicht verkraftet hatte, kaufen zu müssen, was er von Lily unbewusst hatte geschenkt bekommen wollen.  
In jedem Fall war die Meinung des alten Prince wohl überholt und stammte aus einer Zeit, die 100 Jahre zurücklag. Sex durfte und sollte Spaß machen. Und ein Samenerguss war nicht unbedingt ein Orgasmus. Dieser hatte nämlich etwas mit Genuss zu tun.  
Genuss, oh ja, er kannte ihn nun, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass es die viel kleineren Hände von Hermine Granger waren, die sein Glied rieben. Unter der Dusche stehend stellte er sich auch häufig vor, sie würde vor ihm knien und es seien ihre Lippen, die ihn berührten. Aber was blieb jenseits dieser Phantasie? Nichts, denn es würde nie stattfinden. Was nützte es ihm, dass er nun auch Bücher sein eigenen nennen konnte, die Sex thematisierten? Was brachte ihm das Wissen, dass Sex stets ein Vergnügen gewesen war und es in der Muggelwelt durch den Einfluss der Kirche immer mehr verpönt gewesen war, Lust zu empfinden. Wie hätte es dem Großvater wohl gefallen, dass er falschem Muggelwissen aufgesessen war? Oder entstammte diese Überzeugung der eigenen Biographie des Despoten? Eine Frage, die sich nicht mehr klären ließ. Anders als eben so manche andere andere.  
Was nutzte es ihm, dass er nun verschiedeneste Spielarten theoretisch kannte, zumindest ahnte, wie er einer Frau Genuss bereiten konnte, wenn die eine, die er wollte, jenseits seiner Reichweite war? Und das war sie nicht nur im übertragenen Sinn. Hermine Granger war aus Großbritannien verschwunden, schon kurz nach ihren Besuchen auf seiner einsamen Insel.  
Potter hatte ihm auf einige Nachfragen hin versichert, dass es der Frau gut ging, aber sie war eben fort, nicht mehr im Land.  
Die Erkenntnis, warum er sein neuerworbenes Wissen nicht an anderer Stelle praktizierte - Gelegenheiten würden sich leicht finden lassen, als junger Mann war er ein hässlicher Niemand gewesen, heute war er der Mann, der Voldemort getötet hatte, immer wieder hatte er lesen können, wie wichtig doch seine inneren Werte seien -, hatte ihn nahezu verzweifeln lassen. Lust durfte sein, sie musste nicht einmal andere Gefühle als Grundlage haben. Ja, er durfte eine Frau begehren, die er nicht kannte, er durfte sogar handeln und sie nur für eine Nacht in sein Bett bitten, ohne dass es in irgendeiner Form verwerflich wäre. Aber er wollte nicht irgendeine, sondern die eine. Und er wollte sie nicht, weil es sicher lustvoll wäre, sich so berühren zu lassen, wie sie es an sich selbst getan hatte. Nicht nur. Er wollte sie, weil der hässliche und schmierige Voldemortbeseitiger sich in Hermine Granger verliebt hatte. Ein Gedanke, der nach wie vor so schwülstig in ihm widerhallte, dass er angewidert das Gesicht verzog.  
Liebe, es war lächerlich. Er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Zumindest nicht so, wie er nach seinem Glauben eine Frau kennen sollte, um Gefühle für sie zu entwickeln. Was wohl leider ein weiterer Trugschluss gewesen war. Offensichtlich wog eine Extremsituation ausdauerndes werben oder vergleichbare Interessen auf. Er kannte nur das, was er als zutiefst erotisch empfand von ihr. Und ihre Zerbrechlichkeit. Ihre Scham und Verzweiflung. Reichte das? Nun, offensichtlich schon, denn sie beherrschte seine Gedanken, seit Monaten. Fast zwei Jahre war es her, seit sie an seine Tür geklopft hatte, damit fast fünf, seit er sie tatsächlich nackt gesehen hatte und dennoch erinnerte er sich an jedes Detail. Schrecklich, denn an diesem Punkt setzte die Moral wieder ein, die Tatsache, dass er sie gesehen hatte, die Grundlage von allem, war schließlich absolut verwerflich. Und dennoch. Das angespannte Gesicht, die immer mehr zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Die blassen, runden Brüste.  
Er hatte sie doch gar nicht ansehen, hatte ihre Würde schützen wollen. Das war wohl gründlich schief gegangen, schon damals.  
Entweder die Eindrücke waren also tiefgreifend genug gewesen, um sie zum Zentrum all seiner äußerst privaten Gedanken zu machen, oder er war noch soziopathischer veranlagt, als ohnehin schon gedacht, um sich auf die erste Frau, die er orgastisch hatte stöhnen sehen, zu fixieren. So oder so, die Situation war unerträglich.

Es war absurd, da aussichtslos, aber er kam an den Punkt, an dem sich nichts mehr unterdrücken und besänftigen ließ. Der Tatsache zum Trotz, dass bloßes Wissen eben gar nichts nutzte, warf er wütend eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen des Kamins in seinem Arbeitszimmer und schnappte, "Aurorenzentrale, Büro von Harry Potter."  
Ja, er beließ es nicht einmal bei einem Gespräch durch die Flammen, sondern trat in den Kamin hinein, als sich die Verbindung geöffnet hatte und er somit wusste, dass der Junge tatsächlich in seinem Büro war. Dieser sah überrascht zu ihm auf, als er an seinem Schreibtisch erschien.  
"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte der Junge, der nun eigentlich definitiv ein Mann war, regelrecht erschrocken.  
Ja, absolut. So viel war passiert. Snape schnürte es für einen Moment regelrecht den Brustkorb zu, als er sich das verzweifelte Sehnen nach etwas, das er doch eigentlich nicht kannte, bewusst machte. Leise sagte er deshalb, "Wo ist sie, Potter. Wohin ist sie gegangen?"  
Noch viel lächerlicher war das, nun war er nicht mehr nur sich selbst gegenüber ein Trottel, sondern auch gegenüber seiner Nemesis. Wobei nein, das war das Balg schon nicht mehr. Seine Nemesis war nun Granger, sie führte ihn geradewegs ins Verderben. Welcher Schwachkopf hatte befunden, dass die Liebe etwas wunderbares war? Sie war vernichtend und schmerzhaft. Brutal in ihrer Intensität. Er kannte das Mädchen noch nicht einmal! Und er war ihr in Albträumen erschienen. Wobei sie selbst sie nicht als solche bezeichnet hatte, sie hatte es genossen.  
Betrieb er nun also schon Schönfärberei? Dass sie es genossen hatte, lag an einem Kurzschluss in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Der Genuss einer Demütigenden Situation, ohne sich genau dieser bewusst zu sein, hatte sich in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt. Und er war das Bindeglied gewesen, der Schatten, der von allem geblieben war, das kleine Fragment, der Trigger. Einmal unter demütigenden Umständen Genuss empfunden, glaubte ihr Geist, es sei das, was ihr gefiele. Ihrem Bewusstsein, das, worauf es für Hingabe ankommen würde, war offensichtlich ganz anderer Meinung gewesen.  
"Sie war in den USA, Severus. Aber seit zwei Monaten ist sie zurück", unterbrach Potter seine innerliche Zurechtweisung.  
Was war entsetzlicher? Dass der Junge ohne einen von Snape genannten Namen sofort gewusst hatte, um wen es gegangen war? Oder dass Potter ihn tatsächlich aus derart tiefen Gedanken gerissen hatte, dass der Tränkemeister wohl sichtbar zusammengezuckt war?  
Er schluckte. War das der peinlichste Moment seines Lebens? Erst Potters Mutter, nun musste der Junge zweifellos ahnen, dass es dessen beste Freundin war, nach der sich Snape verzehrte.  
"Soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten, Severus?"  
Nein! So tat er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, doch ehe er zu einem scheidenden und damit seinen bisherigen Auftritt revidierenden Kommentar ansetzen konnte, fügte Potter hinzu, "Es würde sie sicher freuen, sie spricht immer wieder von dir."  
Frei von Sarkasmus waren diese Worte. Oder war es die Hoffnung, die ihm das vorgaukelte? Egal, denn Snapes Frage sprach sich von selbst.  
"Wie geht es ihr?"  
"Gut. Im Moment ist die dabei, die Scherben aufzusammeln, die ihr Verschwinden vor zwei Jahren verursacht hat, aber selbst die Vorwürfe, die sie zum Teil hört, werfen sie nicht aus der Bahn. Als nächstes will sie den Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit wagen. Ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse sollte genügen, um Scharen von Reportern aufzuscheuchen."  
Erneut schluckte der ältere Mann, dann suchte er verzweifelt nach einem Strohhalm, der seinen Besuch auch nur annähernd in einem anderen Licht erscheinen ließ, als in dem Auftritt eines Verrückten und wurde sogar fündig.  
"Mein Buch. Sag ihr, sie soll mir das Buch zuschicken."  
Nachdem Potter das abgenickt hatte, drehte Snape sich um und verschwand ohne weiteren Kommentar durch den Kamin.

Zwei Tage verdammte er sich für seinen absoluten Gesichtsverlust, dann klopfte ein Uhu mit kräftigen Schnabelschlägen an sein Wohnzimmerfenster. Bei sich trug er ein Paket, in braunes Papier eingeschlagen und ein Pergament, dass Snape mit klammen Fingern entrollte.

"Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,

Ich danke Ihnen - für eine Vielzahl von Dingen, mit diesem Schreiben aber vor allem für die Mühe, mit der sie "Von Lücke und ihren Geistern" für mich aufbereitet haben. Es war sehr hilfreich, nachzuvollziehen, was mit meinem Verstand geschehen ist.  
Allerdings kann ich Ihnen heute sagen, Ihre Theorie war nicht gänzlich korrekt. Interessiert Sie eine Richtigstellung?  
Eine Frage, die ein willkommener Türöffner ist. Kann ich Sie treffen? Nicht nur der Richtigstellung wegen, aber eben auch deshalb.  
Sie sehen, ich frage. Ich werde mich nicht erneut einfach vor Ihrer Tür aufbauen und somit in Ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Wenn Sie mir nicht antworten, lege ich Ihr Schweigen großzügig als Zustimmung aus und werde auf Ihre Insel apparieren. Stellt es sich dort heraus, dass Ihr Schweigen doch eher dem Prinzip des Ignorierens entstammt, werde ich das selbstverständlich akzeptieren. Das klingt sehr gönnerhaft, aber so ist es nicht gemeint. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld und nach allem, was geschehen ist, würde ich es sehr gut verstehen, wenn Sie die Tür nicht öffnen werden.  
Nein, ich weiß, Sie benötigen ganz sicher nicht die Absolution von Miss Neumalklug. Seien Sie schlicht versichert, dass ich Ihnen ewig dankbar sein werde.  
Hochachtungsvoll

Hermine Granger"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry, diesmal hat es wieder deutlich länger gedauert. Ich bedanke mich für jeden Kommentar, den ich erhalten habe!_**

* * *

Hermine machte sich nichts vor, natürlich war ihre Abreise aus Großbritannien eine freundliche Formulierung für die kopflose Flucht gewesen. Unerträglich war ihr alles erschienen, die Nächte, in denen es eben plötzlich tatsächlich Malfoy gewesen war, der sie heimgesucht hatte und die Tage, in denen sie sich immer wieder ihren Erinnerungen hatte stellen müssen.  
Vier Tage hatte es gedauert, bis sie sich Harry und Ginny anvertraut hatte. Bis es hatte sein müssen, denn das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren, war immer bedrohlicher gewesen.

Alles wussten die Beiden allerdings nicht. Sie kannten die Realität und wussten um die tatsächliche Rolle von Snape in dieser Geschichte. Was sie in ihren Phantasien in ihm gesehen hatte, lag jenseits dessen, was sie jemals irgendwem erzählen wollte.  
Harry und Ginny hatten ihre Abreise organsiert. So schnell wie möglich, so weit weg wie möglich. Die Wahl war auf Seattle gefallen, die Stadt, in der die magische Universität der USA zu finden war. Wenn sie sich schon vor der Welt versteckte, konnte sie zumindest irgendwann später Sinnvolles dabei tun. Die beiden Freunde waren in den ersten vierzehn Tagen in den USA sogar an ihrer Seite gewesen. Ron hatten sie zuvor erfolgreich von ihr ferngehalten, denn mit jeder vergangenen Minute war es Hermine unerträglicher erschienen, dem Mann noch einmal als Partnerin gegenüber treten zu müssen. Und sei es nur zum Beenden der Beziehung gewesen. Sie hätte seinen Blick nicht ertragen. Erst Monate später hatte sie Harry erlaubt, dem Freund zu erklären, was geschehen war.  
In Seattle hatte sich dann entgegen ihrer anfänglichen Überzeugung, dass jemals wieder so etwas wie Normalität in ihrem Leben würde herrschen können, doch alles zum Guten gefügt. Ihre immer wieder kreisenden Gedanken, die Gefühle, die sie in ihr ausgelöst hatten und auch die Sorge von Harry und Ginny hatten schließlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie dem Rat von Snape gefolgt war. Hermine hatte sich professionelle Hilfe gesucht, um das Trauma der vergessenen Vergewaltigung - nichts anderes war ihr widerfahren - zu verarbeiten. Das Kerngeschehen hatte als nötige Information genügt, es war unnötig gewesen, Begriffe wie Todesser überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen. Die Beratung durch den Heiler hatte sogar anonym stattgefunden. Die eigene Behandlung hatte in Hermine sehr schnell den Wunsch wachsen lassen, selbst einmal einen derart helfenden Part übernehmen zu können. Auf einmal war sie voller längst vergessenem Tatendrang gewesen.  
Nach nur wenigen Wochen hatte sie sich an der Universität im Kurs "Mentale Magie" eingeschrieben, der sich mit geistiger Manipulation und ihren Folgen, aber auch mit der Psychologie und magischen Heilungsmethoden bei mentalen Problemen beschäftigte. So würde sie nicht nur lernen selbst zu helfen, sondern auch dem eigenen Erleben noch einmal aus gänzlich anderer Perspektive nachgehen können.  
Die Anmeldung war in einem überfüllten Kurs erfolgt, zwar pünktlich zum Semesterbeginn, aber deutlich nach dem Ablauf der Bewerbungsfrist. Es war der Heldenbonus, der ihr das Studium dennoch ermöglichte und das sogar wie von ihr gewünscht anonym. Natürlich war ihr Name auch in den USA durch Berichte aus Großbritanien um den dort gerade überstandenen Krieg zwischen den Magiern bekannt und sie hatte gefürchtet, dass die Meldung über ihren Aufenthalt über kurz oder lang nach England geschwappt wären. Der Dekan ließ es zu, dass aus Hermine Granger offiziell Mary Gold wurde. Er bat nur darum, dass sie, sollte sie den Schritt zurück in die Öffentlichkeit wagen, bekannt machen würde, wo sie studiert hatte. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, das zu versichern, zunächst noch in der festen Überzeugung, niemals zurückgehen zu wollen.

Nach zwölf Monaten Aufenthalt hatte das schon gänzlich anders ausgesehen. Massiv hatte es sie in die Heimat zurückgezogen. Wieder hatte sie sich vom Dekan beraten lassen und die Kurse seiner Empfehlung folgend verändert belegt. Einen vergleichbaren Studiengang gab es in Cambridge nicht und so hatte sie die magischen Schwerpunkte in zwei prallgefüllte Semester gepackt - das Arbeitspensum war enorm gewesen, hatte aber den positiven Beigeschmack gehabt, dass ihr zweites Jahr in den USA wie im Flug vergangen war. Den allgemeinen psychologischen Teil würde sie in England an der Muggeluni belegen können. Für die Abschlussprüfungen würde sie später noch einmal nach Seattle reisen müssen. Aber eben später.  
Für den Moment war Hermine einfach wieder zu Hause und das bedeutete für sie nun bei den Potters. Die Freunde waren tatsächlich das, was einer wirklichen Familie am nächsten kam. Sie hatte auch andere aus ihrem Freundeskreis besucht und den meisten ihr plötzliches Verschwinden mit einem allgemeinen Trauma erklärt. Nur die Weasleys wussten, was tatsächlich geschehen war und das war gut. Bei ihnen gab es keine skeptischen Blicke, keine drängenden Fragen oder gar offensichtliche Zweifel an ihrem Verstand. Von Ron wurde sie behandelt wie ein rohes Ei. Wie in früheren Zeiten, wenn er ihr gegenüber ungerecht gewesen war und ihm genau das später ein schlechtes Gewissen beschert hatte. Obwohl er sich in diesem Fall nichts vorwerfen musste, blieb er trotz ihrer Widersprüche hartnäckig zuvorkommend.  
Ihr Leben schien geordnet und normal. Sie könnte zufrieden sein, denn tatsächlich schien sie eine wirkliche Krise überwunden zu haben. Zufrieden war sie auch, in vielerlei Hinsicht, es gab eigentlich nur eine Ausnahme. Die wog allerdings schwer.  
Da war sehr viel Scham in ihr, ein unglaublich schlechtes Gewissen und ein tiefes und aufrichtiges Sehnen. Über allem schien der eigentliche Grund für ihre unbedingt gewünschte Rückkehr zu schweben. Der unerfüllte Wunsch nach etwas, dass ihr in unglaublich langsamer Geschwindigkeit bewusst geworden war. Er trug den Namen Severus Snape und so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, ihm gegenüber zu treten, so sehr fürchtete sie sich genau davor.  
Nachdem der Ekel über die Ereignisse in ihrem Elternhaus sich gelegt hatte, war der Fokus auf den verbliebenen Zeugen gefallen. Unmöglich war es ihr zunächst erschienen, auch nur an ihn zu denken, denn es hatte zwangsläufig dazu geführt, dass sie sich bewusst war, was genau er gesehen hatte. Irgendwann hatte sich dieser Fokus aber verschoben. Snape war eben in erster Linie nicht Zeuge gewesen. Er hatte sie aus dieser Situation befreit. Dabei hatte sie nicht nur gerettet, er hatte ihre sich entladende Überforderung ertragen, als er mit ihr an die Grenze des verboten Waldes appariert war. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen und er hatte es hingenommen. Hatte sich lediglich vor weiteren Schlägen geschützt, in dem er ihre Hände festgehalten hatte, allerdings nicht ohne ihr immer wieder zu versichern, dass er sie verstand. Dass er wünschte, er könne das Geschehene ungeschehen machen. Als sie selbst schon längst vergessen hatte, dass sie nackt war, hatte er ihr seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt. Er hatte sie nicht zu seinen Füßen liegen lassen, war auch nicht beiseite getreten, sondern hatte sich zu ihr auf den Boden gesetzt und ihr schlicht eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, während er auf das Erscheinen von Dumbledore gewartet hatte. Regelrecht ritterlich hatte er sich verhalten. Und diesen Mann hatte sie als schmierig betrachtet. In all ihren Träumen hatte er sich schmutzig verhalten und auch genau so ausgesehen. Sie hatte ihm indirekt unterstellt, er hätte ihre Demütigung genossen, so wie es die wirklichen Todesser getan hatten. Und nicht einmal daraus hatte er ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht. So war die Scham zurückgekehrt, allerdings ganz anders nun. Nicht was er von ihr gesehen hatte, war ihr peinlich, sondern die Schlüsse die sie gezogen hatte. Unwissend und damit unverschuldet, dass gestand sie sich zu. Aber es tat ihr dennoch leid, war es doch das absolute Gegenteil von seinem wirklichen Verhalten gewesen. Ja, er war der Grund, warum sie nach einem Jahr beschlossen hatte, eben doch nach Großbritanien zurückkehren zu wollen. Zunächst der Wunsch nach Richtigstellung und Wiedergutmachung. Nach und nach aber eben auch sehr viel mehr darüber hinaus.  
Als Harry ihr bei einem seiner Amerikabesuche das erste Mal erzählt hatte, dass sich der Professor nach ihr erkundigt hatte, war der stockende Nachsatz gefolgt, "Er wirkt betroffen, Hermine. Nicht viel anders als an dem Tag, an dem er dir die Erinnerungen wieder zugänglich gemacht hat. Hat er… Hat er sich etwas vorzuwerfen?"  
Eine Frage, die sie zunächst schlicht traurig gestimmt hatte, traute man dem inzwischen von ihr als im Verhalten edlen Mann doch erneut schlechtes zu. Dann hatte sie sehr vehement geantwortet, "Nein, absolut gar nichts. Sollte er tatsächlich irgendwie verändert wirken, kannst du ihm das absolut als Anteilnahme auslegen. Etwas, was ich ihm dann sehr hoch anrechne. Professor Snape hat sich mir gegenüber durch und durch gut verhalten. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte das zwischendurch nicht vergessen."  
Auf seine drängenden Fragen genau auf diesen Nachsatz hin war Hermine nicht eingegangen. Wie hätte sie ihre Worte auch erklären sollen?

Sie hatte wieder von dem Mann zu träumen begonnen, aber gänzlich anders. Nicht zusammenhängend, keine konkreten Situationen. Es hatte sie verstört, es hatte sie genervt und als sie sich irgendwann bewusst die Frage gestellt hatte, warum er denn nicht einfach aus ihren Gedanken verschwand, war sie sich der Absurdität solcher Ideen bewusst geworden. Wie sollte das möglich sein? Severus Snape hatte ihr Leben gerettet.  
Unzählige Frauen beteten ihn für seine Heldentaten an, dafür, dass er sein Leben zur Rettung der magischen Welt mehr als einmal riskiert hatte. Doch für sie hatte er überhaupt erst seine Tarnung fallen lassen. Er war ein Held, ihrer ganz im Speziellen. Und es war eben so viel mehr als die bloße Rettung ihres Lebens gewesen. Er war gut zu ihr gewesen, genau so wie sie es Harry erklärt hatte, gut und ehrenhaft. Er hatte sich sogar ihren Fragen gestellt, als Hermine ihn unangemeldet aufgesucht hatte, obwohl sie sich mit dem Verstreichen der Zeit immer bewusster geworden war, dass ihm die Gespräche selbst wohl sehr unangenehm hatten sein müssen. Ihr kränkendes Bild von ihm hatte er hingenommen. Oh Merlin, wie sollte sie denn nicht von ihm träumen?  
Und aus dieser Akzeptanz war das Bewusstsein gewachsen, dass da eben wohl mehr als Achtung war. Um sich dessen sicher zu sein, um auszuschließen, dass sie nicht in die Götzenanbetung verfallen war, würde sie ihn wohl sehen müssen. Sie würde ihn treffen müssen, um zu wissen, was er für sie war. Sie wollte es. War das klug? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er sie davon jagen würde, war nicht gerade gering.  
Die Entscheidung war ihr von Harrys Schilderung des "Besuchs" vom Professor abgenommen worden. Snape habe ganz offensichtlich sehr viel daran gelegen, zu wissen, wo sie war. Und er hatte sichtlich verlegen gewirkt, als Harry genau das erkannt hatte. Der Freund hatte keinen Hehl aus den Schlüssen gemacht, die er aus dem Verhalten des Meisters der Zaubertränke gezogen hatte.  
"Der Einsiedler sorgt sich. Der Einsiedler verlässt seine Insel und stürmt in mein Büro. Ihm liegt etwas an dir. Ganz offensichtlich sogar sehr viel. Und dir ist nun deutlich anzusehen, wie sehr sich das freut, du offenes Buch. Apropos Buch, er hat seines als Vorwand nachgeschoben. Er will es wieder haben."  
Hermine würde ihn sehen. Gleich. Sie war bereit auf die kleine Insel zu apparieren und hoffte, sie würde sie nicht unverrichteter Dinge verlassen müssen.  
Und bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie kurz auf. Was würden denn verrichtete Dinge darstellen?

Ein Plopp und sie war verschwunden, um an anderer Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Der Wind wehte so stark, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Hübsch hatte sie wieder aussehen wollen, allerdings weit unauffälliger. Ein dezentes Make-up hatte sie aufgelegt. Ihre Beine steckten in einer schmal geschnittenen Jeans, dazu trug sie unter dem Mantel verborgen eine längere Bluse. Allein die Vorstellung, sich bewusst sexy zu kleiden, Po und Hüfte durch ein kürzeres Oberteil zu betonen, hatte ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben. Oder besser die Erinnerung daran, in welchen Gedanken sie sich damals für einen kurzen Rock entschieden hatte. Hatte er das bemerkt und verstanden?  
Wenig hilfreich war dieser Gedanke, denn die Verlegenheit schlug unerbittlich zu. Befangen war sie.  
Severus Snape öffnete die Tür in dem Moment, in dem sich Hermine sicher gewesen war, er würde sie eben doch einfach davor stehen lassen. Wollte er sie damit abstrafen? Wollte er prüfen, wie ernst ihr Wunsch nach einem Gespräch mit ihm war, wie geduldig sie darauf warten würde? Oder wusste er selbst nicht so recht was er wollte? Seine weit weniger als gewöhnlich beherrschte Miene schien für letzteres zu sprechen. Seine Augen schien sich beständig zu verengen, fast so als versuche er etwas zu fokussieren. Seine fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen schienen hingegen einen missbilligenden Strich zu bilden. War alles Einbildung, setzte sie Puzzleteilchen bewusst falsch aneinander, damit sie Bild ergaben, dass ihr genehm war?  
Stotternd leitete sie ein, "Ich... Ich will gar nicht lange stören, Sir", was eine Lüge war, denn eigentlich wollte sie so lange wie irgend möglich hier bleiben. Wenn ihr Nervenkostüm es denn aushielt.  
Der Sturm blies derart laut, dass sie eine Antwort von ihm nicht verstanden hätte, wenn sie denn verbal ausgefallen wäre. Doch in dem Moment, in dem sie sich wirklich gegen eine der Böen stemmen musste, gab er die Tür frei und ließ sie ein. Das Betreten des Flurs kam einem Blitzeinschlag in ihr gleich. Nein, sie hatte nicht vergessen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Aber es gesellte sich etwas dazu. Im Vorbeigehen musterte sie ihn erneut und fand einen gepflegt wirkenden Mann, der sicher noch immer keine Schönheit war, aber auf seine Art schrecklich anziehend auf sie wirkte. Er war der Mann, dem sie ihr Leben verdankte, der sich offen ihren Fragen gestellt hatte. Der peinlich berührt verbal alles umschifft hatte, was Sex nahe legte. Auch das hatte sie rückblickend erkannt, er war im Details unsicher gewesen. Ein Punkt, der sie nur noch viel neugieriger gemacht hatte. Und nun sah sie sich ihm gegenüber, sein Blick auf sich wie ihr auf ihm. Ja, sie war sich seiner Musterung absolut bewusst.  
Wieder hielten Bilder in ihr Einzug, anders, ohne Dominanz oder Herabwürdigung. Snape der sie an sich gepresst hielt und sie drängend küsste, der sich an ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen machte, um sie möglichst schnell aus dieser zu befreien. Noch in diesem Flur.  
In der absurden Hoffnung, die Gedanken so abstreifen zu können, schüttelte sie den Kopf und beeilte sich dann, das zu sagen, was sie eigentlich hergeführt hatte.  
"Es tut mir leid, Sir", was auch ihn den Kopf schütteln ließ.  
Kühl, sich von ihr abwendend, da die Tür schließend, sagte er, "Sparen Sie Ihren Atem, ich will Ihre Entschuldigung nicht hören. Ich verurteile Ihre Meinung von mir nicht, denn über den Punkt, die zu verteufeln, die mich für einen Sadisten hielten, bin ich hinaus. Ihre Gründe dafür waren sogar weit besser als die aller anderen." Wesentlich leiser fügte er hinzu, "Vergessen wäre ganz nett."  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
"Sie hatten in Ihrem Brief formuliert, dass ich etwas fehlinterpretiert hätte. Wenn Sie mir diesen Punkt mitteilen wollen… "  
Die Aufforderung in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen, stand so zwischen ihnen und Hermine kam ihr mit einem kurzen Moment Verzögerung nach.  
'Was jetzt?', schrie alles in ihr auf.  
Und dann entschied sie sich einfach für den direkten Weg.  
Als sie den Raum betrat, blieb sie einfach mitten darin stehen und sagte zunächst, "Ich habe mir die Träume nicht bewusst ausgesucht, das ist richtig. Was ich Ihnen zugetraut habe, verdient aber eben eine Entschuldigung-", er fiel ihr ins Wort.  
"Und ich will sie nicht hören. Wenn Sie wissenschaftlich etwas beizutragen haben, dann raus damit. Andernfalls wäre ich Ihnen verbunden, wenn Sie jetzt einfach wieder verschwinden."  
Sie schluckte und entschied sich seiner unverkennbaren Wut zum Trotz für die Flucht nach vorn.  
"Als Sie Harry nach mir fragten, konnten Sie aber noch nichts von diesen Erkenntnissen wissen."  
Seine Kiefermuskulatur schien zu beben, was Hermine ein wenig den Kopf einziehen ließ. Ganz offensichtlich wurde er gerade sehr wütend.  
"Der Verbleib eines meiner wertvollsten Bücher hat mich interessiert", spie er ihr entgegen. Sie nickte es ab und glaubte ihm nicht. In die Ecke gedrängt wirkte er und zu ihrer maßlosen Freude auch peinlich berührt. Ertappt.  
Ihr Herz raste und dennoch sprudelten die Worte gänzlich ruhig aus ihr heraus.  
"Sie glauben, ich habe meine Gedächtnislücken aufgefüllt, indem ich zu meiner Erregung in unmöglichster Situation unmöglichste Bilder produzierte, das schrecklichste was ich mir vorstellen könnte? Nun, das stimmt nicht", sie brach ab, wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm, die aber ausblieb. So schloss sie die Augen, um sich seinem wütenden Blick zu entziehen und fuhr fort.  
"Ich habe inzwischen eine andere Theorie. Mein emotionales Gedächtnis wusste noch, was Sie für mich getan haben. Es wusste, dass ich Sie eigentlich auf jede nur erdenkliche Art verehren sollte. Und ich gleichzeitig eben von allem angewidert bin, was geschehen ist. So hat es die Verehrung eben in den Dreck gezogen. Meine Emotionen haben sich so entwickelt, wie es der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht die Details vergessen hätte. Das erklärt auch, warum meine Träume immer drängender wurden."  
Eine Erklärung ohne Worte wie Verliebtheit und Erregung. Und dennoch sollte es zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen sein.  
Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und erkannte anhand seines zweifelden, ja regelrecht ratlosen Gesichtsausdrucks, dass es wohl möglich interpretierbar aber eben nicht eindeutig war. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte dann ganz direkt, "Ich habe die Vorstellung von Sex genossen, weil ich sie genossen habe. Sie haben sich geirrt, die Träume sind nicht verschwunden, Sie sind nur ganz anders. Sie sehen darin aus wie Sie selbst. Und Ihr Verhalten ist so, dass ich mich schlicht freuen kann, Sie zu sehen. Ganz rein wissenschaftlich ist das jetzt vermutlich nicht, aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, es würde dennoch Ihr Interesse wecken."  
Die Hitze, die ihr Gesicht nun ausstrahlte, verriet Hermine deutlich, dass sie feuerrot angelaufen sein musste. Es war ihr egal.  
Auf ihre Worte hin, die nun wirklich eindeutig waren, hatte er sie nicht hinaus geworfen. Ganz offensichtlich lehnte er sie also nicht ab, ja bestätigte durch das Ausbleiben der Verneinung sogar, dass es ihn tatsächlich interessierte! Auch Snape war rot, sein Atem war mindestens so beschleunigt wie ihrer und er schluckte angestrengt. Sein Blick war noch immer zweifelnd. Er glaubte ihr nicht und gleichzeitig wirkte er derart verletzlich, dass Hermine all seine Zweifel unbedingt beiseite wischen wollte.  
Dieser Moment verlief gänzlich anders, als sie es sich zuvor ausgemalt hatte. In ihren inzwischen doch recht romantischen Vorstellungen hatte sie den verschlossenen, den eben realen Severus Snape davon überzeugen wollen, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Jetzt zuckte sie mit den Schultern, mehr für sich selbst, dem Gedanken folgend, dass es dann eben anders war und sie schlicht der zweiten Stimme in sich, der äußerst körperlichen, der, die alles überhaupt erst eingeleitet hatte, zu wenig Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Nun schrie genau diese sehr vehement in ihr.  
So ging sie die drei Schritte, die er von ihr entfernt stand zu ihm hinüber. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und berührte seine Lippen sanft mit ihren.  
Was gab es denn zu verlieren?


	10. Chapter 10

Was hatte er sich von diesem Treffen erwartet? Einen Blick auf sie, das Hören ihrer Stimme, ja sogar Dank und Entschuldigung. Letzteres hatte er von Anfang an ablehnen wollen. Er hatte eben doch einen Gewinn aus dem gezogen, was ihr bei dem Todesserüberfall widerfahren war. Er verteufelte sich dafür nicht mehr, hatte akzeptiert, dass es menschlich war, aber für ihren Blick auf ihn hatte sie sich nicht entschuldigen sollen. Und es war, wie Severus es gesagt hatte, für ihr Bild von ihm gab es eine logische Erklärung.  
Alles in allem hätte ihr Besuch also nicht viel mehr als neues Futter für seine Phantasie darstellen sollen, obwohl er genau die doch für quälend hielt. Die Ambivalenz seiner Wünsche hatte dann auch erklärt, warum er sich trotz aller mentaler Vorbereitung nicht sofort zum Öffnen der Tür hatte durchringen können und gezögert  
hatte. Bis zum Schluss war ihm nicht klar gewesen, ob das Aufeinandertreffen mit Hermine Granger nun eine gute Idee war.  
Eine Überlegung die hinfällig war. Ganz offensichtlich war es das beste, was ihm hätte passieren können.  
Ihre Worte hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich der Blutfluss in seinen Unterleib noch um ein vielfaches gesteigert hatte. Unfassbar waren sie ihm erschienen, unmöglich möglich. Erregt war er allerdings schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick gewesen, alle Erinnerungen waren sofort über ihn hereingebrochen und hatten für ein rasches Anschwellen seines Gliedes gesorgt. Jetzt drückte es schmerzhaft gegen seine Hosennaht. Und gegen ihren Körper, den er an sich gepresst hielt. Als sie über seine Lippen leckte, begann er sich unbewusst an ihr zu reiben, nur um festzustellen, wie fatal nah ihn das an eine spermafeuchte Hose brachte. Kontrollieren konnte er seine Bewegungen dennoch nicht. Seine Gier wurde erst wieder etwas zurückgedrängt, als er ihre Zunge in seinem Mund fühlen konnte und das theoretische Wissen ihm nicht verriet, auf welche Art er nun agieren sollte. Er fühlte sie in zarten Strichen seinen Mund erforschen und er selbst war unfähig, zu reagieren. Nun würde sie es wissen, seine Unerfahrenheit erahnen. Ganz zweifellos würde sie spotten und über ihre Phantasie lachen. Unfähig war er.  
Nein, sie tat es nicht. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte auf seine Brust und das Bewusstsein, dass sie nun spüren konnte, wie aufgeregt das Herz in ihm schlug, ließ es in einem nur noch schnelleren Rhythmus pumpen. Sie zog sich aus seinem Mund zurück, doch sein Bedauern darüber und die Furcht vor dem Ende währte nur kurz, denn nach einem Atemschöpfen von ihr, leckte sie erneut über seine Lippen und er öffnete sie nun bereitwillig, erleichtert und auf einmal instinktiv ahnend, wie er ihr Spiel zu ergänzen hatte. Es war einfach. Dennoch berauschend.  
Wieder kippte seine Hüfte für mehrere, sanft reibende Stöße gegen die Frau, ja er stöhnte gar in ihren Mund. Seine Hände wanderten hinab zu ihrem Po, er verkrallte sich regelrecht in ihren Backen, unfähig sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen, während sie so viel koordinierter ans Werk ging. Ganz anders war es als in irgendwelchen Phantasien von ihm und noch viel mehr wich es von dem ab, was er vor zwei Jahren in ihrem Geist als verhassten Traum gesehen hatte. Zärtlich verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber. Ihre Fingerspitzen Strichen gerade sanft an seinem Hals hinab, als er spüren konnte, dass ihre Bewegungen ins stocken gerieten. Für einen Wimpernschlag verharrte sie völlig still und er war sich sicher, nun wäre sie zu Verstand gekommen, wäre sich bewusst, was sie tat und würde sich zurückziehen.  
Stattdessen nahm sie einen fast seufzenden Atemzug und öffnete die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes, bevor ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, was geschah. Ihre Hände lagen am dritten, als alles in ihm aufschrie, dass sie gerade begann ihn auszuziehen. Erwartungsvolle Vorfreude ließ ihn erneut aufstöhnen, während sich Verstand sich allerdings zurückmeldete.  
Er hatte ihren Missbrauch bezeugt, sie hatte davon geträumt, dass er sie zu sexuellen Handlungen nötigen würde und daraus geschlossen, dass er es früher, in den von ihr vergessenen Momenten getan haben musste. Trotz allem was sie zuvor gesagt hatte, hielt er es für durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass sie gerade zwanghaft handelte. Dass ihre Worte wohl möglich genau diesem Zwang entsprangen. Leider auch für weitaus wahrscheinlicher, als dass der schmierige Mann, den sie in ihm gesehen hatte, sich tatsächlich in ihren Traummann verwandelt hatte, von dem sie nun unbedingt begattet werden wollte.  
Bis zu dieser Erkenntnis war sie allerdings schon bei Knopf sechs angelangt.  
Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut zu spüren? Dem war er jetzt wohl so nah, wie es nur möglich sein konnte. Verdammt, sie war schnell. Das Hemd stand ihm bereits offen, ihre Fingerspitzen legten sich auf seinen nackten Bauch, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ, als hätte ihn ein elektrischer Schlag getroffen. Nach oben wanderten sie, über seine Brust, mit dem Fingernägeln voran, genau über seine Brustwarze, erneut hinauf an seinen Hals und das alles ohne den Kuss auch nur einmal unterbrochen zu haben.  
Er sollte es tun, es beenden!  
Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken, das ihre Berührungen auslösten, ließ ihn seinen Kopf aber zunächst noch etwas neigen. Sie nutzte seine Bewegung als Absprung und hauchte nun sanfte Küsse über seine Wange in Richtung rechtes Ohr. Es tatsächlich zu unterbrechen, erschien ihm nun eigentlich unmöglich. Als er ihre Zunge vorsichtig forschend am Hals spürte, war er kurz der Meinung, dass es regelrecht irrsinnig wäre, es tun. Warum nicht annehmen was sie ihm bot?  
Es war wohl genau dieser Gedanke, der einem Bad im Eiswasser gleichkam und gleichzeitig jeden noch verbliebenen Zweifel über seine Gefühlslage auslöschte. Würde er zulassen, dass sie fortfuhr, würde er darauf eingehen, wo er doch ernsthaft an ihren Beweggründen zweifeln musste, dann würde er sich genauso verhalten, wie sie es damals von ihm erwartet hatte. Und alles weitere verhindern. Er hoffte tatsächlich auf weiteres, später und auf anderes als eine schnelle - sicher äußerst befriedigende - Nummer in seinem Wohnzimmer? Seine Ansprüche waren geradezu realitätsfern, ahnte er doch, dass es auf ein 'wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie' hinaus laufen würde. Aber ihr Wohlergehen war ihm in diesem Moment tatsächlich wichtiger als seines. Schmalzig und absurd hin oder her, er liebte sie und wollte sie schützen. In diesem Fall vor Scham und Reue.  
Theoretisch klang das sehr gut, praktisch gelang es ihm nicht, sich wirklich von ihr zu lösen. Er nahm seine Hände zumindest von ihrem Hintern und fing damit ihre Finger ein, die noch immer damit beschäftigt waren, seinen Haaransatz im Nacken zu streicheln. Während sie über sein Schlüsselbein leckte, kratze seine Stimme ein wenig glaubwürdiges "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."  
Hermine Granger hielt inne, zögerte einen Moment und sah dann zu ihm auf. Ihr Anblick verschlimmerte es nochmals, auch wenn er das kaum für möglich gehalten hätte. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, die Augen wirkten regelrecht glasig und sie atmete in schnellen Zügen durch einen schmal geöffneten Mund. Sie war erregt, dass wusste er viel zu genau. Was sie tat gefiel ihr tatsächlich. Es gefiel ihr ihn zu verwöhnen, ihn zu verführen. Er konnte sich dessen absolut sicher sein, weil er sie schon einmal mit einem solchen Ausdruck im Gesicht gesehen hatte. Nackt und mit gespreizten Beinen auf einem Küchentisch liegend.  
"Das kann unmöglich richtig sein", flüsterte er von dieser Erkenntnis entsetzt. In ihm geriet alles in totale Aufruhr, während sie völlig gefasst wirkte.  
"Meine Vorstellung von diesem Nachmittag war sicher auch eine andere, aber im Moment fühlt es sich für mich absolut richtig an. Und was du gerade tust, macht es noch viel richtiger."  
Das unvertraute Du aus ihrem Mund ließ ihn kurz stutzen. Angebracht war es aber in Anbetracht ihrer gegenwärtigen Haltung wohl auf jeden Fall.  
"Was war denn deine Vorstellung?", fragte er leise. Hermine lächelte ihn warm an.  
"Mich entschuldigen, dir danken und dir in einem gänzlich unverfänglichen Gespräch erklären, dass ich dir sehr viel Sympathie entgegen bringe, in der Hoffnung ein erneutes Wiedersehen herauszuschlagen."  
Er schluckte. Das klang nicht zwanghaft, sondern ehrlich an ihm interessiert. Erneut kratzig fragte er, "Und was ist schief gegangen?", worauf sie mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Wenig unverfänglich hat nicht funktioniert, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, du musst wirklich verstehen, was in mir vorgeht. Küssen wollte ich dich, um es dir zu versichern. Alles weitere kam, weil es dir offensichtlich gefallen hat. Und ich mich vermutlich schon einmal zu oft gefragt habe, wie es wäre, dich zu spüren, um es dann bei sich bietender Gelegenheit nicht zu testen. Und jetzt machst du es mit deiner vollkommen ritterlichen Art noch viel schlimmer. Du beweist, dass du dich zurücknehmen, nicht die sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen würdest, wenn du Zweifel an deren Hintergrund hast."  
"Ritterlich!", stieß er zweifelnd und dabei empört schnaubend aus, was sie allerdings vehement nicken ließ.  
"Ritterlich, ja. Rücksichtsvoll, zuvorkommend, ehrenhaft. Ritterlich nennt man das."  
In ihrer Stimme lag nicht die Spur eines Zweifels. Meinte sie das tatsächlich Ernst? Diese laute, erneut massiv erregende Frage in ihm lenkte ihn soweit ab, dass er ihre Bewegung erst wahrnahm, als sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Sie neigte sich ihm entgegen und hauchte einen ganz zarten, fast unschuldigen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Dann löste sie sich ein Stück von ihm, befreite ihre rechte Hand - wobei er nicht allzu viel Gegenwehr leistete - und strich den Weg hinab, den sie zuvor hinauf genommen hatte. Und tiefer. An seinem Schritt angelangt erhöhte sie deutlich den Druck, was ihn zischend nach Luft schnappen ließ.  
Er hatte es versucht, ehrlich. Nun war es an der Zeit zu kapitulieren.  
Seine Hände griffen nach ihrem Gesicht, während sich seine Hüfte ihrer Hand noch weiter entgegen reckte. Gierig küsste er sie nun, neigte den Kopf und drang mit seiner Zunge tief in ihren Mund ein. Ihre Hände stemmten sich sofort gegen seine Brust. Nicht zur Gegenwehr, viel eher, um das Gleichgewicht auf seinen Angriff hin wiederzuerlangen. Seine eigenen Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Kurz tauchten immer wiederholte Phantasien in im auf, Hermine von ihm an eine Wand gedrängt, die Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen, während er in sie einstieß. Erregend, ja, aber ausgeschlossen, dazu war er eindeutig zu unerfahren.  
Er wankte deshalb einen Schritt in Richtung Sofa und wurde sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass die Frau, die ein immer größere Hitze auszustrahlen schien, noch vollständig bekleidet war. Sie trug sogar noch ihren Mantel. Ein Knurren kam über seine Lippen, als er vergeblich gegen den viel zu großen, ersten Knopf zu kämpfen begann. Hermine kam ihm zu Hilfe, öffnete erst mit flinken Fingern die Knöpfe des Mantels und dann sogleich die sehr viel kleineren ihrer weißen Bluse. Als sie den vorletzten erreicht hatte, schob er schon die zwei Lagen Stoff über ihre Schultern hinab.  
Ihr Hals lag frei und sogleich neigte er sich hinab, kostete ihre Haut, küsste sie und ging ins Lecken über, als er bemerkte, dass sie den Kopf neigte, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern.  
"Ich will dich", stieß er mit einer völlig fremd klingenden Stimme aus, als er sich an dem Verschluss ihres BHs zu schaffen machte, ihn öffnete und so das frei legte, was ihn so lange bildlich verfolgt hatte. Zwei runde, weiße Bürste mit dunklen, spitzaufgerichteten Nippeln. Regelrecht andächtig strich er über die warme Haut am Rand der rechten Brust. Was auch immer sie gesagt und ihm versichert hatte, es war mindestens verrückt. Was ihn in diesem Moment allerdings nicht störte.  
"Was willst du mich?", fragte sie atemlos.  
Diverse Worte halten durch seinen Kopf, von schmutzig, bis schwülstig altbacken, aber ein jedes schien nicht annähernd auszudrücken, was er in diesem Moment empfand oder in seiner Phantasie vor sich sah. Alles wollte er. Vielleicht nicht sofort, denn jetzt wollte er ihr tatsächlich einfach nur noch die Hose ausziehen und sich die überfällige Erleichterung verschaffen, aber später - unbedingt brauchte er ein später - wollte er alles austesten, was in der Theorie seine Neugierde geweckt hatte. So sagte er genau das.  
"Alles will ich dich. Küssen, lecken, kosten. Ich will dich besitzen. Alles was du zulässt will ich."  
Hölzern, verklemmt und unbeholfen klang es in seinen Ohren, doch sie schien das nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil, Hermine selbst öffnete ihre Hose, griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie von oben an ihren Schritt, der sich extrem feucht anfühlte. Sein Finger glitt zwischen ihre Beine, was sie lustvoll stöhnen ließ. Seine linke Hand schob die Hose über ihren Hintern hinab - unbedingt brauchte er mehr Platz - während die rechte sie immer fester zwischen den Beinen rieb. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, sog zischend Luft in ihre Lunge und entließ sie kurz darauf in einem langgezogenem Seufzen. Jetzt drängte er sie entschieden in Richtung Sofa, während sie sich darauf fallen ließ und sich hektisch aus ihrer Hose strampelte, öffnete er seine und ließ sie gerade noch ein Stück hinab. Dann brachte er sich zwischen ihre einladend gespreizten Beine. Das Eindringen war leicht, da sie sein steifes Glied führte.  
Sofort keuchte Hermine wieder auf und er konnte spüren, wie sich ihre Enge noch ein Stück weiter zusammen zog. Drei Mal schaffte er es, seine Hüfte stoßend zu bewegen, dann entlud sich seine Anspannung und er spritzte seinen Samen in sie hinein. Davon unbeeindruckt bewegte er sich weiter in ihr, solange es ihm möglich war und sein Glied noch nicht erschlafft war. Dabei genoss er das von einsetzende Keuchen, ausgestoßen im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen, erst ganz leise, dann immer lauter werdend. Er genoss ihre Küsse und den Gedanken, dass sie sich ihm absolut freiwillig hingegeben hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

Sie ritt ihn, anders ließ es sich beim besten Willen nicht beschreiben.  
Der erste Akt war letztlich ein gieriges übereinander Herfallen gewesen, unkoordiniert und für Hermine dennoch absolut lustvoll, denn sie hatte den Mann unbedingt gewollt. Der Orgasmus hatte sich schon in dem Moment angebahnt, in dem er in sie eingedrungen war, einfach weil er es getan hatte. Unbeschreiblich war das gewesen, kein verzweifeltes Hetzen nach etwas, kein Hoffen, das letztlich in einem lauen Prickeln ausgelaufen war, das schrie "Das war wieder nichts!"  
Nein, es hatte sie überwältigt und sie hatte mit jeder von Severus' Bewegung stöhnen müssen, gefühlt wäre sie andernfalls geplatzt.

Und nun bahnte es sich erneut an, Hermine konnte es kommen spüren. Und doch war es wieder wenig schmucklos verlaufen.  
Zweifellos hatte es sie angemacht, wie extrem eindeutig er auf ihre Küsse und Berührungen im Wohnzimmer reagiert hatte. Es hatte sie auch unendlich erregt, wie er errötet war, als sie vorgeschlagen hatte, ins Schlafzimmer zu wechseln. Er wollte sie, er genoss es. Genau das so ungefiltert in seinem Gesicht und auch ganz eindeutig in seiner Körpermitte zu sehen. Steif war er schon wieder gewesen, der Tatsache zum Trotz, dass der erste Akt erst wenige Minuten zurückgelegen hatte. Nur ihretwillen, nur aufgrund der Aussicht, sie erneut nehmen zu können. Ihr Blick hatte sich an den vorstehenden Schaft gehaftet, so lange sie es ihr möglich gewesen war. Als Severus vor ihr die Treppe hinauf geeilt war, hatte sie sich noch ausgemalt, wie sie ihn reizen wollte.  
Ja, er hatte unter ihr liegen sollen, sie hatte ihn küssen wollen, sich langsam an seinem Körper hinab arbeitend, leckend, um ihn schließlich in ihrem Mund kommen zu lassen. Nur die Vorstellung davon hatte sie feucht werden lassen, so wie es in ihren Träumen immer geschehen war. Und dabei war es auch geblieben, denn küssend war sie nur bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein voran gekommen. Sie war in diesem Moment mit ihrem Becken genau über seinem gewesen, tatsächlich hatte sie ihn sogar gereizt, allerdings nicht mit den Lippen, die sie ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen hatte. Als ihr Schritt lasziv über sein Glied gestrichen war, hatte er die langsame Bewegung schlicht damit unterbunden, dass er seine Hände auf ihren Hintern gelegt hatte und er ihre Hüfte mit deutlichem Druck auf seine gepresst hatte. Ganz langsam hatte sie sich zu bewegen begonnen, die zunehmende Anspannung in seinem Gesicht genießend, beobachtend. Mit jedem Stoß hatte sie sich etwas mehr aufgerichtet. Als ihre Arme schließlich komplett gestreckt gewesen waren, war sie in die Senkrechte gegangen und das nächste Wiegen ihrer Hüfte hatte sie bereits seufzen lassen.

Jetzt wippte sie in einem derart schnellen Tempo auf ihm vor und zurück, dass sie spüren konnte, wie ihre Brüste im gleichen Rhythmus bebten. Diesmal war es das feste Reiben ihrer Klitoris über seine angenehm spürbaren Hüftknochen, die es auslösten. Oder beinahe, denn der spitze Schrei der Erleichterung kam ihr mit kurzer Vorzögerung nach seinem ersten, regelrecht grollendem Stöhnen über die Lippen. Wieder war es auch seine Erregung, seine Lust, die die eigene in unbekannte Höhen auch damit endete es nicht.

In stillem Einvernehmen gönnten sie sich zwar eine Pause, in der Hermine in seinem Arm lag, aber satt fühlte sie sich noch lange nicht.  
Ihr war es fast, als hätte sich etwas in ihr von der Kette gelöst. Alles, was sie als beunruhigend empfunden hatte, wirkte nun schlicht befreiend. Sie genoss diesen Hunger, denn der Mann, der neben ihr lag, schien es absolut zu spiegeln. Ihr rechtes Bein lag angewinkelt auf seinen Oberschenkeln und als sie ihn irgendwann später zu streicheln begann - gänzlich unschuldig über Gesicht, Hals und Brust - konnte sie spüren, wie sich sein Schwanz erneut zu regen begann. War zunächst nur ein leichtes Zucken zu spüren, spürte sie ihn bald sehr deutlich gegen ihren Oberschenkel drücken. Es kostete sie Überwindung, nicht augenblicklich das Spiel zu intensivieren, aber diesmal wollte sie tatsächlich mehr.  
"Ich verspreche dir, mich nicht anzuziehen, wenn du mir verrätst, wo die Dusche ist."  
Das Bad befand sich dem Schlafzimmer gegenüber.  
Hermine duschte ausgiebig und genoss das heiße Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Die Dusche war groß, in jedem Fall groß genug für zwei und so gab sich die Hexe das Versprechen, beim nächsten Mal nicht allein unter dem Wasserstrahl zu stehen. Aber zunächst wollte sie sich seinem Körper mit aller Hingabe und Konzentration widmen.  
Als sie das Schlafzimmer im Duschtuch eingewickelt betrat, hauchte Severus ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, ehe er sich an ihr vorbei schob und selbst im Badezimmer verschwand.  
Als er einige Minuten später wieder das Zimmer betrat, lag Hermine ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, zugedeckt zwar, aber in der Gewissheit, dass sie die Decke eigentlich nicht brauchte, da die Hitze der Vorfreude und Erwartung bereits schon wieder durch ihre Adern floss. Severus ließ sein Handtuch fallen und es enttäuschte sie fast, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht auf eine Erektion blickte. Aber nur fast, denn was sie sonst sah und zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst verarbeitete, entschädigte. Severus Snape war ein gut gebauter Mann. Die Muskulatur war sichtbar, nicht aufgebaut, aber es war deutlich, dass er nicht unsportlich war. Auf der Brust hatte er genau die Menge an Haar, die ihn noch einmal männlicher wirken ließ, ohne durch Übermäß eher wie ein Fell zu wirken. Die Haut war so blass wie an den Armen und im Gesicht, seine Haltung aufrecht.  
Sie schlug die Decke zur Seite und er verstand es als genau die Einladung, als die die Geste gemeint gewesen war.  
Was folgte, überraschte Hermine, denn wieder war es sein Agieren, dass ihre Vorstellung von einem guten Blow Job zunächst durchkreuzte. Wesentlich eindrucksvoller noch als zuvor.  
Er brachte sich über ihr in Position und tat dann genau das, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Und was er ihm Wohnzimmer als das beschrieben hatte, was er tun wollte. Sein Mund ging auf Wanderschaft, Lippen und Zunge schien jeden Zentimeter Haut von ihr erkunden zu wollen und fanden schließlich vorsichtig forschend den Weg zwischen ihre Beine.  
Was für Hermine schon vom ersten Kuss an zu erahnen gewesen war, bestätigte sich nun für einige Sekunden, denn es war deutlich, dass er nicht so recht wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Sie spreizte die Beine noch etwas mehr, wies ihm so den Weg zu den inneren Lippen und jedes Lecken von ihm wurde von da an zu einer Steigerung zum vorherigen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Hüfte in eine steilere Stellung bringen musste. Ihre linke Wade legte sie auf seinen Rücken, was ihn veranlasste, das Tempo seiner Zungenschläge zunächst nochmals zu steigern und dann unvermittelt an ihrer spürbar prallen Perle zu saugen. Genussvoll keuchte sie auf. Sie kam und das so gnadenlos, dass ihre Laute ob seines nun stetig zwischen saugen und lecken wechselndes Bemühen, bald eher in ein Wimmern übergingen. Was er tat, tat er gut. Verdammt gut.  
Irgendwann wurde es regelrecht unerträglich, zu viel des Guten und so rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite. Er richtete sich etwas auf, wischte sich mit der Hand über das feuchte Kinn, was sie noch einmal seufzen ließ. Sie folgte seinen Bewegungen, kniete sich ihm gegenüber und küsste ihn, den eigenen Geschmack auf seinen Lippen wahrnehmend.  
Ihre Hände wanderten sanft über seine Haut und bereiteten so den Weg, den ihr Mund kurz darauf folgte.  
Als sie ihn schließlich oral befriedigte, fragte sie sich zufrieden, so es wohl hinführen würde, wenn schon der Sex mit Severus als Anfänger derart lustvoll und war.

Unglaublich war das Wort, das ihr in den nächsten Wochen immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Und es war viel mehr als lustvoller Sex, der sie fortan mit Severus verband. Diese erste Nacht mit ihm war der Beginn von etwas großem. Es war der Anfang einer Beziehung, die sie niemals bereuen oder in Zweifel ziehen sollte.


End file.
